High & Low Higher Grounds 「Amamiya Kyodai」
by artalicous
Summary: The three Amamiya Kyodai lost their parents. They maintain an affectionate brotherhood. Takeru was the one who taught them to fight. Takeru went missing. Watanabe Hikari crossed their path. She ended up mixed in all confusing incidents with them. What destiny awaits the Amamiya? How will Hikari be connected with that destiny? Who of all three brothers will be affected by Hikari?
1. Mugen Road

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Hi, there. One more fan-fiction about High & Low (what else). I'll attempt to write about the _****_Amamiya Brothers._**

 ** _I don't own any Original Character (OC) -even if I wanted too-, Gangs names or areas._**

 ** _The first chapter was a bit longer, than i thought. It was only my intention to stage were the characters stood (OC and not) in the story. And adding few side notes._**

* * *

 _ **Title: High & Low **_**_Higher Grounds_** ** _「_** ** _Amamiya Kyodai_** ** _」_**

 _ **Version: Japanese**_

 _ **Type: Regular**_

 _ **Based on: Fiction**_

 _ **Rated: Fiction T**_

 _ **Genre: Action, Romance/Friendship**_

 _ **Chapters: 13**_

 _ **Status: Complete (Though I want to add more chapters on this story. Just waiting for the last two movies to be released.)**_

 _ **Language: English**_

* * *

 _ **~ Prologue ~**_

* * *

 _ **The three Amamiya Kyodai**_ (brothers) grow together since they were kids in a normal family. The youngest of the three brothers isn't connected by blood. But he's treated equally by the others. The three brothers lost their parents when they were young, so they became closer than before. The second elder brother _**Amamiya Masaki** _ always amused his younger brother with childish pranks and the third brother _**Amamiya Hiroto**_ never showed his emotions on his face. Though different in personalities, they maintain an affectionate brotherhood. They respect their big brother _ **Amamiya Takeru**_ from the bottom of their hearts. _**Takeru**_ was the one who taught them to fight. And he was the reason _ **Masaki**_ and _**Hiroto**_ became brutal and unbeaten during any fight.

Growing up wasn't easy with their parents dead. Thankfully, **_Takeru_ ** did his best to raise his siblings in the best way he could. He didn't have a lot to offer, but he made sure they grow up healthy and strong (so they could take care of themselves). They were involved in dangerous acts to earn their living. But it never included drugs, weapons, killing or anything illegal. After all _**Takeru** _ made it clear (specially to _**Hiroto**_ ) that _"They should only use their fist to protect their love ones"_. _**Takeru**_ caught _**Hiroto**_ beating up few students by using brass knuckles (when they were still kids). _ **Takeru**_ provoked **_Hiroto_** into a duel. He let _**Hiroto**_ use a metal pole (or any other weapon) he could find at the time. But _**Takeru**_ still won the fight. He made it clear then, that fighting should be done fist to fist.

 _ **The Amamiya Brothers**_ weren't looking for fights. If they encountered any fight by chance. _**Hiroto**_ would fire up immediately. _**Masaki**_ only if he would be provoked. And _**Takeru**_ only if needed. Though things became more complicated when the " ** _Mugen"_** started to grow in numbers. Around the same time, _**Takeru**_ went missing. And to make matter worse _**Watanabe Hikari**_ crossed their path. _**Hikari**_ came from a well known, rich and elegant family " _ **The Watanabe**_." The only child and only heir to _**Watanabe Cooperation**_. Although, she never accepted that role. She became a _**detective in Tokyo Metropolitan Police, Division A.**_ Her main goal was to research about the _**Kuryu Group**_ doings. But she ended up mixed in all confusing incidents with the _**Amamiya Brothers**_. Even her childhood friend _**Naruse Aika**_ (who Hikari thought as a younger sister) was involved.

What destiny awaits the _ **Amamiya Kyodai**_? How will **_Hikari_** and _**Aika**_ be connected with that destiny? And mostly who of all three brothers will be affected by _**Hikari**_ in the worst and best way possible? Let's find out!

* * *

 ** _~ 1st Act: Mugen Road ~_**

* * *

 ** _Tatsuya_ , **left the **"Mugen"** and opened **_"Itokan Diner"_** in ** _Sannoh Region_. ** He with and **Kohaku** created the " _ **Mugen**_ " **(** _ **infinity);**_ meaning that they would drive to the infinity. Back then the gang had no leader, they were only friends hanging together. But things changed. _ **Tatsuya**_ was no longer around. (No, he wasn't yet dead.) The group of four ( _ **Kohaku, Tsukumo, Cobra and Yamato**_ ) and the rest of the Mugen won against the _**Hyuga Gang**_.

The _**Hyuga**_ were a powerful gang. They were sent by the " _ **Kuryu Group**_ ". (Because the _**Kuryu Group**_ needed the area -that later split in five districts, and five organizations rose to the top took over each district called the _**S.W.O.R.D.**_ ). News traveled fast, that The _ **Mugen**_ had won. After that more members all around the town started joining the gang. _**Mugen**_ became powerful. Controlling all the region. **Kohaku** became the leader. The _**Mugen**_ had more gangs submit to their will.

 _ **The Mugen**_ name became well-known. Not only around the _**Kuryu Group**_. It also reached _**Watanabe Hikari**_. The detective had started digging in _**Kuryu Grou**_ p business. _**Watanabe**_ began the investigation on her own. She was keeping track, trying to find anything she could to take the ** _Kuryu Group_ ** down. She knew and she knew it well; It wouldn't be an easy task. _ **Kuryu Group**_ had connections everywhere. In the police, in court, in politics. It was important part of her life to reveal _**Kuryu Group**_ identity. She had her own reasons (reasons we will find out later.) Since ** _Mugen_ ** grow and grow, the detective had noticed that it caught _**Kuryu Group's**_ attention.

 _ **Watanabe Hikari.**_ Was the only child of the _ **Watanabe**_ and the only heir. The ** _Watanabe Family_** were a very rich and powerful cooperation. Her grandfather had build the financial cooperation on his own. He was a respectful man, and had never used any illegal means. His only son, walked on his father footsteps. He succeeded the business and made it the biggest around Asia. He married young and had two kids. _**Hikari** _ the youngest. And an older son, who was murdered. _**Hikari** _ was in middle school. Her dream was to become a lawyer and work for the family business. She talked so many times about that dream, even her close friend **_Naruse Aika_** was influenced by that. _**Aika**_ was only an elementary student (back then). She saw **_Hikari_ ** as her big sister. (Hikari was 6 years older than her.)

 _ **Aika**_ followed _ **Hikari's**_ dream and she studied hard to become a lawyer. On the other hand **_Hikari_ ** abandoned that dream, since the day her brother died. She lost her way. And from a respectful young lady. She became a Yankee. She was part of a female gang called " ** _Pink Sakura_** " Even a small gang the **_Sakura_**. They taught her many things all four years she was an active member. She got a bike driving licence. She even bought a bike. She was often called the " ** _Speedo Sakura_** " because her driving skills were supreme. She was accurate and fast, very fast. She also fought a lot. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. If she was challenged she would always agree. With years she became better and better with fighting. And when she was in her final year in High School, and the leader of the _**Sakura**_. It suddenly hit her.

She decided to study hard. She needed to find her brother's killer. She found a new dream: to become a detective. At first her family didn't agree. The only successor, turned away from her legal position. For her catching the culprit was more important than money and power. In the end her parents gave in and agree to let her study what she wanted. She even had the support of her Gang. She had to step down from being a " _ **Sakura member**_ " but she kept ties with them. (And honestly every member still thought her as their leader, even if Hikari asked them every time to stop calling her that.)

 _ **Hikari**_ was around 5'5'' (165 cm). She had an average high, neither too short or to tall. She had a slender and slight work out figure. Her weight was 110 pounds (around 50 kg). She had a fair and pale skin, with some Freckles around her nose. Her face was thin, with a light oval shape. She had big expressive dark brown eyes. She had thin rosebud pink lips. A small flat nose. Her hair was light brown colored, stiff, with shinny wavy and curly shape. She was always wearing stylish (mostly Casually attired) skinny jeans, sports shirts and runners. She was 3 years younger than _**Hiroto**_. It's almost two years, that she was officially working as an detective and only few months she was promoted at _**Tokyo Metropolitan police, Division A**_.

As for her Character traits, behaviors and attitude. She was a strong wave of mixed traits. For the people close to _**Hikari**_ , she was a Honest, Loyal, Kind, sincere person. (Who cared, protected and helped her loved ones.) For the people she was working with, she was a Determined, Persistent, Adventurous, Charismatic and Bossy Detective. When _**Hikari** _ was only a middle school student, she was charming, cheery, playful and funny. But after her brothers death, she changed little by little. She became mean, Rude, Selfish, Bold, and sometimes even cruel. Her talks were rougher, but smart. She was daring and fearless, stubborn and psychotic when it came to catch a criminal. Though deeply down she was still lost, and didn't know her true colors.

From a **_"Sakura Gang"_** Member to a promising detective, she had gone a long way. Longer than she even thought. She even surprised herself sometimes. That she managed to keep up with out forgetting, with out revealing what her main cause was. And what was more shocking, was that there were more people researching the " _ **Kuryu Group"**_. Most have lost a love one, family or friends. And although most of those killings seemed like accidents. They were only staged as unexpected events. But most of those were planned and executed by the _**"Kuryu Group"**_ or their associations. She randomly managed to meet people, who were after **_"Kuryu Group"_**. That gave her research more clues. And one day she met _**Takeru**_. Who had also started looking into his parents death. Of course she didn't know _**Takeru**_ was the elder brother of the **_Amamiya Kyodai_**. Both only kept contact few times when they had any new hints to exchanged that would make their search easier.

* * *

It had been days that _**Masaki**_ and _**Hiroto** _ had not talked with _**Takeru**_. His phone was disabled and **_Takeru_** never showed up in the apartment the three brothers were living. It didn't matter how much they searched for the elder brother, he was no where to be found. Lately they were looking around the _**Mugen** **district.**_ How fast that gang became so well-known and gathered so many members?

 _"Oi, Hiroto! I don't think Aniki (Big Brother) will be here._ " **_Masaki_ ** said as they have reached an alley close to the _**Mugen territory.**_

 _ **Hiroto**_ had just turned into the alley with out even noticing that in the end were hanging few of the _**Mugen**_ new members. _"Just to make sure we have covered every spot."_ Hiroto answered. He stepped his feet against the ground and looked at his brother.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the Alley _ **Hikari** _ was talking with _**Tatsuya**_. After the **_Hyuga Gang_ ** attacked the **_Mugen Tatsuya_** has noticed that _ **Kuryu Group**_ was showing interesting in their district. **_Hikari_ ** ended up one day randomly dinning at **_Itokan Diner_**. There she met with **_Naomi's_ ** brother and they had a long talk. _**Tatsuya**_ explained his worries about **_T_ _he Kuryu Group._** And since it had to do with the ** _Kuryu Group_** it caught _**Hikari'**_ s attention. Today _**Hikari** _ had a meal in _**Itokan Diner,**_ and _ **Tetsuya**_ walked few blogs with her.

"T _atsuya-san, I can find my way from here. You don't have to worry!"_ **_Hikari_ ** told him as she was looking for her bike's keys.

The man nodded _"I am sure you can take care of yourself. But The Mugen lately became dangerous. I don't know what's going on with Kohaku. I have to talk with him But the gang changed as all the new members joined."_

 _"I noted that. Lately The Mugen's name is referred many times. You should have a long talk with Kohaku-san." **Hikari** _ suggested as she sat on her bike.

 _ **Tatsuya**_ agreed. He gave his good byes and returned to ** _Itoken Diner_**. _**Hikari**_ turned her bike on. When she was about to leave she noticed at the end of the alley two men in black and leather on their bikes. And few of the _**Mugen**_ new members. She could tell they were about to start a fight. She turned her bike around and drove over.

 _"We haven't seen you here before?"_ One of the _**Mugen**_ new gang member asked the _**Amamiya Brothers.**_

 _"You guys aren't part of the Mugen, right?"_ Asked a second one on the left.

 ** _Masaki_** took his sunglasses off and glared at them _"Huh? Mugen?_ " he asked.

" _Yeah, Mugen!_ " another member yelled. **_Hiroto_** moved his head aside and smiled. As the guy went on saying " _You know about them right?"_

 _ **Hiroto** _ climbed off his bike and come face to face with the man. He still had his ironic smile on his face. _"We do!"_ he replied calm. On the end of the alley _**Hikari**_ had already reached few steps away from them. She turned her bike engine off and watched.

 _ **Masaki** _ who was still sitting advised his brother _"Oh! Hiroto! Let's go home!"_

 _"Wait a moment. We're working hard to protect this town._ " the guy on the left notified **_Masaki._**

 _ **Hikari** _ tilted her head _'Protect the town?!_ ' she thought. After all she knew what bad news the new members of the ** _Mugen_** became.

Meanwhile, the guy had already sat in front of **_Masaki'_** s bike and he demanded _"As a token of your gratitude you should leave us all the money you have."_

 _"Huh!"_ Hiroto almost flipped as he was easily fired up. He was face to face with another guy of the **_Mugen_** gang.

" _You know what happens when you mess with the Mugen, right?"_ the guys stepped closer towards **_Hiroto_**.

 _ **Hikari**_ let her feet touch the ground and pause there staring at the men, and mostly turning her attention to **_Hiroto_**. She could tell the **_Mugen_ ** new gang members. But the two men in black. _"They aren't with the Mugen!_ " she whispered to herself.

 _"Or are you willing to fight us?"_ asked the _**Mugen**_ member and kicked ** _Hiroto's Bike's tire_**. _**Hiroto** _ with out even thinking had lifted his arm, formed a fist and punched him in the face, causing the guy almost facing the ground. _**Masaki**_ didn't wait he had already jumped of his bike. **_Hikari_ ** calmed, watched them. She was off work today, there was no reason to stop them. But even if she wanted. She was alone with out back up. There was no way she could win over.

 ** _Hiroto_** stormed off against two more members. His punches were deadly. Punch and fall. **_Masaki_ ** tried to stop his younger brother. He grabbed him from behind _"Hiroto stop it!"_

But _**Masaki** _ was kicked by another guy. It pissed him off. His face expression changed. _"I'll kill you!"_ he yelled and kicked the guy. Of course **_Masaki_ ** would regret it later. But he was always like that. **_Hikari_ ** chuckled. Few seconds earlier he was trying to stop his brother, and now he was also fighting.

Few kicks and punches and the _ **Mugen**_ guys were already beaten up. _**Hikari**_ noted that those two were not just random people. They knew what they were doing. She stepped closer only to hear **_Masaki_** complaining _"I did it again!"_ He would end up always regret it afterwards. ** _Hiroto_** walked closer to a member that was sobbing on the ground.

He grabbed his hair and pulled it, facing the guy. " _Where is your Leader?"_ **_Hiroto_** asked seriously.

 ** _Masaki_** who was already regrading what they did called him off " _Hiroto!"_

 _"Lead us to him." **Hiroto**_ asked him ignoring his brother.

 _"Seriously. You don't listen to your brother!_ " complained **_Masaki._**

 _ **Hikari**_ knew already two things about them. They were strong, and they were brothers. Back on her mind she already acknowledged who they were. _" I see trouble. Big trouble!"_ she mumbled as she stepped even closer.

 _ **Hiroto**_ freed the man and walked behind **_Masaki_**. He put his hand against his neck waiting for ** _Masaki_** to follow. He wouldn't let it rest. He wanted to meet with with the _**Mugen's Leader**_. He suddenly noticed a girl standing only few steps away from them. He tilted his head. Since the girl didn't seemed neither scared, or surprised. It was like she knew exactly what happened.

 _ **Masaki**_ , sighed. But he ended up agreeing with his brother. He climbed on his bike, after _**Hiroto**_. _**Hiroto** _ totally ignored the girl. He was in a rush to deal with those **_"Mugen"_ ** As for _ **Masaki**_ , when he noticed _**Hikari** _ they had already passed the alley. He was sure, he saw a girl there. If he would seen her earlier, he surely would talk to her. _**Masaki** _ was such a player.

As for _ **Hikari,**_ she said " _You better stay out of fighting with the Mugen."_ (But no one of the brothers heard her.)

* * *

And she was right. After few days the news were all over the place. That the _**"Mugen"**_ and the " _ **Amamiya Kyodai"**_ fought. _**Hikari**_ noted then that the two men she had seen the other day were the _**Amamiya Kyodai.**_ But after that incident, _ **Hikari**_ had more serious issues to take care off. At the same time **_Tatsuy_ _a_** was killed. And although most of the police officers refereed to it as an accident she knew it wasn't an accident. _**Kohaku**_ went missing. His best friend _**Tsukumo** _ was hospitalized. The _**Amamiya brothers**_ , were hiding. _**Hikari** _ turned her attention fully on **_Kuryu Group_**. She met with **_Takeru_** often. Since things became more complicated. She was busy trying to figure what was going on. Months passed and around that time a new order rose. _**"S.W.O.R.D."**_ was created. All five of them were holding the cities balance now. Balance that was about to get broken by the _ **Kuryu Group**_.

Our story starts shortly after...

 _ **((Next Chapter: 2nd Act))**_


	2. Storm Riders

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey, Guys. Took me a while to updated this. But i have been really busy. I will keep updating this story. I am sorry if it takes a bit longer than i thought.**_

* * *

 ** _~ 2nd Act: Storm Riders ~_**

* * *

 _"Aika, You know you shouldn't hang around places like these. You should study more."_ Hikari advised her. Lately Hikari was too busy and didn't meet her close friend as before. She was either busy with work, or tracking someone from Kuryu Group.

Naruse nodded _"I know that Hikari-chan."_ Honestly, she never liked clubs. But If she called Hikari and told her she was in a club. Hikari would drop everything she was doing and go get her. Today was on of those days she needed to talk to Hikari.

Hikari gave her an angry look _"Don't call me like that. Anyway how are things going?"_

 _"I'll tell you Hikari-chan."_ she said. Since Aika was little she called Hikari, Hikari-chan. Even if she was younger than her. That was a habit she kept all those years. And mostly because it was bothering her.

Hikari ordered a beer and sat next to her. She knew Aika would call her if she hadn't seen her for long time or if something was up. But it wasn't that long that they too had met. So she was sure something was bothering her friend.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Hikari asked her again more serious.

 _"Nothing much. Just at home things aren't the same..."_ Aika started to explaining when Hikari's phone rang. Hikari checked her phone it was an old colleague of hers.

 _"Hai!_ " she picked up the phone.

 _"Watanabe-San you should go at the Morgue. There was "an accident_ ". _Tatsuya-san … Is dead."_ the male voice said.

Hikari pause for a second. She stood up looking worried. _"Okay, thank you for notifying me._ " she ended the call. _"Aika we have to go!"_ she voiced up and paid for their drinks.

 _"Wait Hikari-chan. I have to go to the bath room."_ Aika said and run off. Hikari sighed and sat down waiting for her to return.

As Aika stepped out to go to the bath room, Masaki showed up. He would go out in different clubs. _"Not any girls!_ " he mumbled to himself. As he noticed Hikari by the bar. She was dress casually like always. Jeans, sport- shirt and runners. But she looked promising. Masaki went and sat next to her, checking her out.

 _"Hey!"_ he said smiling at her. But her face was familiar. He had seen her before.

Hikari wasn't in the mood for any chit-chat. She was ready to get really rude with him. Though as she faced him she noticed it was Masaki. _"Hi!"_ she said randomly and was looking if Aika was back. She really needed to be at the hospital right now.

 _"I'm Masaki. And you? You look familiar have we met before!"_ Masaki kept his silly mode on and kept talking to her.

Hikari stood up as she noticed Aika. She turned and responded _"You wish!"_ Then she walked away.

 _"Huh!_ " Masaki wondered as he watched her leaving with another girl. _"Alone again with no women."_ he mumbled to himself and ordered a drink.

She returned Aika home, telling her they would talk again. She drove at the Morgue. She knew Tatsuya for a short time, but she really respected the man. There she found Naomi, Kohaku, Cobra Yamato and the rest.

 _"What happened?"_ she asked deadly serious.

 _"A black Car hit him out of no where._ " answered Yamato.

 _"Where?"_ Hikari kept asking. She was sad about what had happened. But she was also worried that it was more behind this accident.

 _"At Sannoh district."_ Yamato added.

Hikari noticed there was no police around or anyone else. The corpse was giving to be buried by the family. She knew what that meant. It was listed as an accident. _"And the car that hit him?"_ she asked once more.

 _"The driver took off. The police just said it was a hit-run incident."_ Cobra said as he also couldn't believe what had happened.

 _"How can that be an accident?"_ Naomi yelled as she was crying out loudly.

Hikari tapped Naomi's shoulder and looked at everyone ensuring them she would check into it. She was sure it was not an accident.

 _"Saigo closed the case." Y_ amato notified her as they had stepped outside. He as well as Cobra found it oddly the way everything went down.

 _"Someone Is behind it."_ added Cobra.

They didn't know back then how the Kuryu Group was involved and how deep the corruption was. But Hikari could tell. And since Saigo's name was included she was sure who was behind it. The problem was proving it. _"Let me look into it. You take care of the rest."_ Hikari uttered and walked off.

After Tatsuya death more serious things kept happening. Kohaku was gone. Tsukumo was hospitalized. Noburo was in prison. Things had changed dramatically. The Mugen was gone. SWORD was created. Hikari didn't find anyone yet to pin the hit and run incident with the Kuryu Group. She lost two of her contacts. Tatsuya since he was dead. And Takeru as he was working with on of the Kuryu Group gangs.

* * *

 ** _At the end of Sannoh district..._**

 _"Chiharu... Finally found you."_ an Oya High member said as he spotted with few more members Chiharu walking. The male pulled him from his jacket. They ganged up against him.

Hikari was passing by. She was visiting Naomi and the rest, to tell them she had nothing new, about her brother's case. Maybe all the other detectives thought the case was closed. But for her it wasn't.

She pause her bike. Wearing her old black helmet with the sakura leaves on it. (She had it since she was a Sakura bike gang member.) She spotted Chiharu. She had seen the boy before. When Yamato brought him to Cobra to be part of their gang.

Suddenly, a black dressed man walked through them tapping the shoulder of one man (as he was talking to his phone). He ignored everyone. He was about to get a drink as the Oya High member grabbed him from his shoulder and pulled him over. He didn't wait at all, as he threw the man in the trash can behind him. He kicked and punched the rest, helping Chiharu.

Hikari watched them. She noticed he had seem the angry man before. Last time he was fighting again. The difference between him and Hikari was, she wouldn't get in any fights any more. Neither would she go help Chiharu. She had other priorities.

" _Wait I will call you back."_ he said and ended the call.

 _"This guy is Amamiya Brother Hiroto._ " yelled loudly one of the gang members. And everyone left.

Hiroto didn't say anything else. He grabbed his drink and sipped it. Then he climbed on his bike. Put on his helmet and turned his engine on. Before driving off, there was a bike standing next to him. To her own surprise. She stepped on the gas, while holding the break. Making it clear she wanted a race. And Hiroto who didn't need much to get fired up, agreed.

Lighting, and thunder could be heard at a background. A storm was about to begin. He forgot the phone call. And stepped on his gas. And before they knew it they were racing at the end of the Sannoh district. The drove through the nameless city. Hikari would speed up and suddenly lower her speed. She wasn't speeding as she used too. And although she was keeping herself behind, Hiroto could tell that the person (behin him) could drive very well. After the reached below the rainbow bridge. Hiroto hit his break and pause. Hikari followed.

Hiroto took his helmet off. And gazed at the person next to him. He only then noticed the sakura designs at the helmet. He was so long racing with a girl. But he didn't mind that.

 _"Scared to hit it faster?"_ Hiroto mocked her as he titled his neck waiting to see who was behind the helmet.

Hikari took her helmet off. The wind blow her curly hair revealing her face. And a heavy rain started. She cracked a mocking smile " _Scared?"_ She only said and wore her helmet. She hit on her gas and drove off in the rainy night.

Hiroto tilted his head again remembering it was the girl he saw months ago when he and Masaki where fighting with those Mugen new members. The storm continued as he was waiting for Masaki. But as long as it was r _aining, Masaki wouldn't show up. Since he hated the rain, for his own reasons._

 _ **((Next Chapter: 3rd Act))**_


	3. FIGHTERS

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Finally, back. The storyline slowly starts to untangle and the characters put in motion. Sorry it took to long! ^_^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 3rd Act: FIGHTERS ~**_

* * *

Few months had passed already. And things didn't get any better for anyone. New problems were raising daily, that made one thing clear _'how corrupted the system was_ '. And that Kuryu Group was involved in most of those _"problems"_. With Kohaku and the Korean Mafia to add more troubles. The only bright part was that S.W.O.R.D become closer and they were acknowledging each other.

Things didn't get any better for Hikari either. Since she had lost her two main contacts (who were able to acquaint her about her brother's death). Now she only was briefed in by the Hoodlum Squad (as she kept contact with them) about everything that had occurred. Though, it didn't give her any new clues for her brother's case. She also met the leaders and some of the rest of S.W.O.R.D. members (when ever they showed up around the Sannoh District).

As for the Amamiya Brothers the only clue they manage to get was, that their older brother showed up around the Nameless city. Although Masaki, didn't believe that their brother would ever be around those parts. Hiroto dragged him along to check it out. They showed up at the worse times. The Nameless city was set on fire the night before. The Rude Boys found out that the Mighty warriors were behind it.

 _ **At Tokyo metropolitan police department...**_

" _Watanabe-San!_ _Watanabe-San!_ _"_ a coworker called Hikari a few times until he could get her attention.

Hikari was drawn into old cases (cold cases). When ever she had time, she would search again and again, any case that could have a connection with her brother's case. _"Eh?"_ she lifted her head to look at middle age bold man who was calling her. " _Yes, Suzuki-san!_ " she responded.

" _Watanabe-San! It's your day off. You should get some rest."_ the detective suggested as he was closing his handbag and was getting ready to leave.

Hikari nodded (as she always did) and kept her eyes pinned against the screen. _"Are you heading out, Suzuki-san!"_ she asked him.

 _"Yes, I have to report yesterdays fire. Saigo-san went to look into it. But someone has to do the paper work."_ he replied.

Hikari attention was caught as she heard Saigo's name. " _Wait, Suzuki-san. What fire?"_ she asked as she stood up. She knew when ever Saigo's name was involved the Kuryu Group would be behind it.

 _"You didn't hear Watanabe-san?"_ the man was surprised. " _You always find out things, even before us. There was a fire under the Rainbow bridge. The locals there call it 'Nameless city'. It was really serious."_ he explained.

 _"Why on earth didn't anyone tell me?!"_ she yelled (mostly to herself). She grabbed her black leather jacket and her phone. " _Thank you for fill me in Suzuki-san!"_ she said and run off. On her way to get her bike. She was half worried and half curious about what had happened. She would get her answers soon. She climbed on her bike. Wore her helmet and drove off towards the nameless city.

 _(Note: Few weeks ago she had met Lala as she was involved with the drug factory that they Iemura founded at the Nameless city. And although the case was closed. Hikari found out the truth from Yamato. At the time as she was looking for clues she come face to face with Lala. They had a rough beginning but they manage to cooperate in the end. Hikari promised not to tell anything to Smokey and Lala told her anything she knew about that drug factory._ )

 _ **At the burned Nameless city...**_

 _"It's bad!"_ Hiroto said as he and Masaki showed up around the city, which housed the Rude Boys. They gazed all around. Everything was covered in ashes. The fire burned most buildings down. People were injured and scared.

Masaki sighed _"Let's go home._ " he said with as sad tone in his voice _"I can't look at this anymore."_ He turned around not really believing what he was seeing.

 _"What? We just got here."_ Hiroto argued. He really needed to find a clue about his older brother. And he wouldn't go anywhere until he would get his answers. Even if it wouldn't make any sense. The only hint they had for months was only that Takeru was spotted somewhere in Nameless city. And that was worth to look into it.

Though Masaki wasn't convinced _"Our brother wouldn't be in a place like this. Let's search somewhere else."_ He walked away sure that they older brother would never show up in places like those.

Hiroto closed his eyes and felt his neck dropping his head behind. He faced the filled with smoke sky. Suddenly next to him passed Smokey and the rest of the Rude Boys. They exchanged few serious gazes, as they by passed Hiroto. Hiroto nodded his head and bit his lips. He could tell what was about to happen. As well that maybe the leader of the Rude Boys may knew something about his brother. So, he followed them.

Behind them a few second ago, had also arrived Hikari. She pause her bike when she saw Lala, talking to a kid. _"Lala what happened?"_ she asked as she turned her bike off. She also looked around not believing what had happened. _"Is everyone okay?"_ she asked.

 _"There was a fire last night. Everything was on fire."_ she stated sorrowful.

 _"Who did this?"_ Hikari wanted to know. She knew the Kuryu Group didn't do their business like this. They were more shaded group. And tried to keep everything hidden. But this was an open attack. It didn't fit the Kuryu Group's profile.

 _"Aniki was told that the Mighty Warriors did this. Hikari they are going to meet with them. I worried about Aniki!"_ Lala sombed gazing at her brother leaving with the rest.

Hikari pause. Her brain was wheeling like crazy but the name _"Mighty Warriors"_ didn't remind her of any gang she had ever heard. She was sure that the Kuryu Group wasn't behind the fire at least. " _Did anyone from the police show up at least?"_ she asked Lala.

Lala shocked her head _"No! None came. We manage to put the fire out on our own!"_

Hikari was confused. _'Then were did Saigo go?"_ she thought. She tapped Lala's shoulder. " _Don't worry. I will follow them."_ Hikari said. Normally she wouldn't interfere in any kind of fights. She was not a Hero, or a rescuer. Her mission was to find out what had happen to her brother. And to help those that she thought as friends and family. She thought Lala as a friend, and only that reason was enough to make her follow Smokey and the rest.

* * *

 _ **At the Mighty Warriors District...**_

Few of the Doubt members were showing up holding empty beer casks. They were gathering as many casks as they could leaving them all around a main area, where most were gathered. It looked that they were already informed that they Rude Boys were on their way there. And so it was. They Rude Boys showed up balancing around the cargo containers, and taking few of the black dressed guys off. As they suddenly faced Tsukumo and Ryu, who were talking. Doubt men surrounded them, while they were hitting their poles against the containers getting all the attention.

Smokey gazed at them fired up. They had already done enough by burning the Nameless city. He, Pi and the rest took the first step ready to attack. One after other of the Rude boys who were at the top of the Cargo, were dropped down recklessly. As the fight started.

Tsukumo took a puff from his cigarette and asked Ryu _"Is this what you wanted to show me?"_ Ryu found him inside a container where Tatsuya's bike was, and asked him to follow him.

 _"No, it's this."_ replied Ryu as he gave a signed with his right hand. The place started to get smashed with glasses, as beer bottles were thrown or kicked out of trash cans.

 _"Get Up! Climb higher!"_ few of the Rude boys yelled as the bottles were thrown at them cutting their skin and injuring them.

Hikari had just arrived. She stopped her bike few meters away, but could clearly see what was happening. She could tell that the new threat wasn't any better from the Kuryu Group. She glared at them and got of her bike. This time she didn't even need to over think it, if she should help or not. What was happening before her eyes was brutal and unfair.

 _"If the neighborhood is trash, the people who live in it are trash as well."_ Ruy said calmly as he was watching _"To think that they would get caught this easily."_ Tsukumo put off his cigarette, and left. He didn't find it amusing at all.

Hikari had spotted the two. She didn't know Ryu, but she knew exactly who Tsukumo was. _"Why is he here?"_ she mumbled to herself. She had a bad feeling about that. Last time she checked Tsukumo was a friend of Cobra, Yamato and the rest. Plus he should be in hospital. She shocked her head and moved fast towards Smokey.

 _"Takeshi!"_ Smokey said loudly pointing at the metal water tower to him. Takeshi took the hint. He run towards Smokey who helped him climbing up the container.

Smokey avoid as many hits as he could and kept fighting with the black dressed men, who kept smashing beer bottles in every attack. Hikari managed to get closed enough too. She avoided any hit, and helped anyone who came cross her path. Takeshi had finally reached the water tower, while Smokey was helping Pi.

 _"Jump!"_ he yelled at Takeshi. Smokey noted the slender freckled girl that was helping his group. He knew, who she was. _'But how did she ended up there?'_

The metal tower broke down, causing some serious confusing around the doubt members. Smokey needed to get his men out of there. _"Let's go!"_ he yelled. As he was holding on Pi (who got injured.) He let Takeshi help Pi _"Take care of him!"_ he told him as he was making sure everyone could get away safely.

 _"Let's go!"_ Smokey said one more time at Hikari who was standing few feet away from him. He and her gave few last hits as he pushed a gigantic pole and grabbed Hikari towards him. They both started running behind the cargos. While Ryu noticed that they were escaping. He took off his jacket and followed.

 _"How did you get here?"_ Smokey asked Hikari as they by passed few containers and were trying to escape.

Hikari gazed behind them hearing the men getting closer at them _"I followed you. Lala was worried. We should Run!"_ she suggested.

Smokey agreed as he pulled his arm to cover his mouth. He started coughing. And pause. There was some blood and he was out of breath. The men had already found them. _"Go, Run!_ " he yelped pushing Hikari away.

But Hikari, had promised Lala that she would help her brother. She stepped forward and helped Smokey _"No, Let's go together!"_ They didn't manage to argue about it, since the doubt men surrounded them.

 _"I thought it wouldn't end that easy."_ Hikari commented as she dodged a side kick on her left. She stepped back only to answer with a higher punch, that successfully hit the crumby male.

Smokey swapped rougher hits blogging and fighting them from the east side, while Hikari was from the West. She wasn't really that good at fighting. But her defense was great. They luck ended when Ryu almost flew against Smokey, with an open blade attack. And things good worse. With Smokey fighting Ryu and Hikari trying to hold the rest doubt members back.

Smokey got smashed against a cargo container, as Ryu's blade aimed him. Smokey ditched the hit. But the blade slammed against the metal of the container. Ryu pulled the blade towards Smokey, creating fire sparkles. He sidestepped that. Only to get kicked heavily by Ruy. The kicked got him landing few steps away, in a much more opened area. Hikari gave a enormous force to keep the rest of the men behind. But she was also pushed and pulled, where Smokey was.

Smokey was coughing blood and crashed against the ground. Hikari grabbed him tried to pulling him up. In spite of, the doubt member encircled them. She kept pulling Smokey with her right hand as she was forming a punch with her left. They seemed doom.

Suddenly, a far loud sound broke the men's yells. The furious Blat of a motorcycle; the full-throated growl got their attention. Much as the black motorcycle cut to the crowed, span and turned. Hikari only then noticed the familiar male, who stopped the bike and was gazing them through his black sunglasses. She tilted her head baffled. It was the last person she waited to see there.

Hiroto was also puzzled. His black big eyes had open widely as he noticed the _'Sakura helmet girl'_ helping Smokey. He lifted his right leg and got off the bike. Turning his head aside few times as he headed towards the men. Smokey stood up. He blinked few times not sure why an Amamiya was there.

But their confusion didn't last much longer. Hiroto ducked the first hit with the pole, punched the second man (who was attacking him) and pulled his sunglasses off. He reached Smokey and Hikari, who were ganged up by many doubt guys. He pulled them off trying to free them. Hikari and Hiroto glanced at each other for a nanosecond, before they went on fighting.

Smokey spit some blood, as he faced back to back Hiroto. _"Oi!"_ he said gazing at him over his shoulder _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I came to ask you something."_ he said looking at Smokey.

Then all three went on encountering the doubt gang. Hiroto and Smokey started making some damage, as both were answering back with a wilder force. Far away Ryu was still watching them. And soon Ice joined him _"Move your ass. Let's go!"_ he said coldly, as he gazed at Hiroto and cracked a smile.

Ryu, appeared and attacked against Smokey. Only this time, Ryu swan his blade hard and it land the blow behind his back, cutting and ripping deep down Smokey's skin. Smokey fall at the ground. The sound of knife slashing and the fall got Hiroto's and Hikari's attention. They both gazed back only to find Smokey wounded on the ground.

Hiroto, didn't wait he blocked Ryu's next attack, by throwing an effective punch and not injuring himself. A next strike followed keeping Ryu as far as possible from Smokey. Hikari rushed to help Smokey. She noticed how bad the cut was as she was pushing few men of them. Unexpectedly, a bash stroke against Hiroto's face, followed by one more. He lost his balance and almost fell.

 _"You're not as great as they say._ " Ice said half laughing at Hiroto, who was trying to gain his balance.

Hiroto with a deadly gaze stepped closer only to respond _"You're quite interesting."_

Hikari rolled her eyes. She didn't see anything interesting at the moment. With Smokey serious injured and few dudes that could strike Hiroto roughly, she was rather bothered how they would escape. But she got her answer. A jeep crashed threw the fence. Shin, Takeshi and Pi were inside.

 _"Go get Smokey!_ " Shin said worried. While Pi and Takeshi jumped out of the Jeep to go get him.

Hikari tried to get him closer where the others were _"Come, move!"_ she told him calmly. Hiroto suddenly helped her to handing him over to Pi and Takeshi. They both lifted him and they climbed with Smokey inside the Jeep. Then the black dressed men, wouldn't let them escape that easy. But their way was shut, as the rest of the Rude boys appeared on their bikes. They and the jeep fled the scene, with the doubt members following them.

Hiroto, glanced once more at the 'sakura helmet girl'. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Hikari didn't think it over. She simply followed. Her priority was to get out of there. She knew following Hiroto was her only way, out of there.

Hiroto got on his bike, smiled at Ice _"I'll remember your face."_ He turned the engine on, and pulled Hikari to sit in frond of his bike. Hiroto's motorcycle, had only one seat. Neither Hikari's bike had one. (Of course, you could always add an extra seat if needed. But there was no point to have a second seat.) He gave a last look at Ice, and drove off.

Ice smiled at him back. As he found it interesting to find someone like Hiroto. And if the time would come he sure would enjoy it.

 _ **((Next Chapter: 4th Act))**_


	4. WHITEOUT

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Any reviews are welcome. ^_^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 4th Act: WHITEOUT ~**_

* * *

It's not the destination, but the trip getting there that matters. (Or so they say.) It's the same when it comes to a rider. It's not only about the bike, but the way the rider treats the bike. He/She is in control of the elements, regardless their severity. And today, Hikari experienced that. The rumble, the roar of the straight pipes and the low-slung feeling in the seat. The smell of a hog, that was mixed with slight gasoline fumes, waves of heat coming up from the engine, and the rush of wind all about. It was a short ride, but hard to forget.

Hiroto drove hitting his curious stares behind his Black RayBan Wayfarer sunglasses. He had already met with the fair and pale skinned girl, three times. Though, he didn't know who she was. Yet, there she was sitting in frond of his motorcycle. He never let anyone sit or even touch his bike. She was the first girl, who managed to touch his black beauty. A girl, that could handle two wheels. A girl, who could defend herself. That girl got a bit of his attention.

Without any warning, Hiroto brake abruptly. The faint electrical hum in the background sounds in the street, was covered by the wheels mark against the road. Hikari didn't fall off, only because she was holding the steering wheel forcefully. Hiroto descend his feet on the ground and balanced his bike. He straightened his figure, making room for the girl to climb off.

Hikari noted her motorbike few steps away from them. She freed her hands and climbed off. She glanced at Hiroto, one more time. His facial expressions made him look softer. But the sunglasses hit the basic aspect. She grabbed her helmet, and sat on her motorcycle. She turned the engine on, and wore her helmet. She gaze at Hiroto, one last time.

 _"See ya around."_ Hikari said with a sweet tone. Honestly, she even surprised herself. She hadn't talk like that for years. Anyway, she by-passed her odd voice and decided that it was time to go.

Hiroto gave her a light nod. Indeed, he caught himself wanting to ask her few things. But, for the time being he needed to find Smokey and ask him about his brother.

Both of them didn't say anything else and left.

* * *

Few moments later and Masaki was standing around the corner between around the main road that was connecting the Nameless city with the rest. His bike was just stolen, as he helped a girl escape. " _Hiroto!_ " he yelled as he noticed his brother driving off. " _The girl!"_ he added as the girl he helped passed next to him inside a car. And his stolen bike followed on top of a silver track. _"Bike!?"_ he whooped.

Hikari was the last one who passed by. He noticed Masaki at the corner mumbling to himself. She stopped. The view was quit funny. But that wasn't the reason she stopped. Few minutes ago, his brother had just helped her. She wasn't that insensitive to ignore him.

 _"What happened to you?"_ she asked with a smile on her face. Honestly, that Amamiya brother could have silly moments. He didn't look at all like his brother.

Masaki raised his eyes. He was more than glad to see Hikari. _"The girl from the club. I forgot your name!_ " he said as he rubbed his head.

 _"No, you didn't forget it. I never told you my name."_ she answered honest. _"So, what happened?"_ she asked him serious.

Masaki got closer and lean against her ear and whispered _"I lost my bike."_

Hikari couldn't avoid it, and laughed. It sounded really silly. _"What to you mean your lost your bike."_ she asked confused.

 _"Well it got stolen!"_ he said as he lowered his eyes embarrassed and looked at his shoes.

Hikari though he should be ashamed for losing his bike. But she had not the time to go through it. She surely would help him. But she needed to check on Smokey and Lala and see if they were alright. " _Where did it get stolen?"_ she asked him.

Masaki pointed at the right side of the corner. _"I parked it here. But i just saw a silver track with my bike on it."_ he notified her.

 _"Have you seen the track's plates?" s_ he wanted to know as she was already dialing someone on her phone.

 _"No I didn't see those"_ Masaki answered.

 _"Suziki-san can you search the CCTV around the... wait i will send you the streets names in a bit. Looking for a silver track that passed by few minutes ago with a bike on it. If you can spot it and let me know where its heading._ " Hikari said as she was waiting at her phone.

" _Watanabe-San give me a minute."_ the detective answered. Hikari send him the location and waited.

Masaki leaned against the wall behind him. He didn't know who the girl was. But she surely seemed she had connections with the police, or was scenario she was a police officer.

 _"Okay, thank you Suzuki-san."_ she responded when Suzuki send her the info were the track was last seen. _"Give me your phone number."_ Hikari asked immediately Masaki.

 _"Sure."_ Masaki said with a smile on his face as he send her, his contacted info. _"I knew you would need my number. Are you single?"_ he asked her (being his usual flirty self.)

Hikari sighed as she send him the information that Suzuki had given her. _"I send you the location, where the track was last seen. If you hurry, you may get your bike back. And Eww, no i didn't need your number. Just send you the info."_ she added.

Masaki looked at the message and then her. _"Thank you, It helped me a lot."_ he said.

 _"No worries."_ Hikari replied and got ready to drive off.

" _Hey, wait how will i get there?"_ Masaki asked with a silly expression on his face.

Hikari moved her shoulders _"I don't know. Take a taxi."_

 _"Just give me a ride there."_ he suggested.

" _Only one seat."_ she said and pointed her bike.

Though Masaki didn't listen at all. He just climbed behind her and pushed her a bit further. _"Just go!"_ he said and pointed at the road.

Hikari wasn't even sure if it was worthy to argue with him. She drove off, with Masaki clinching on her tightly. Thankfully it was only few minutes away. Because she couldn't deal with Masaki being too close. Soon the reached the destination.

 _"We are here. Will you need help. Because i really have to go."_ she said casually, like she was talking with a friend.

Masaki smiled as and got off the bike. _"I am good, you can go."_ he said serious as he had already spotted his bike.

 _"Jane!"_ said Hikari and drove off. She knew Masaki could take care of himself. And secondly she had no indention to get involved in anything that didn't consider her. She was the person who would care more about her priorities.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Nameless city...**_

 _"I have something to ask you?"_ Hiroto requested from Smokey.

Smokey's large wound was stitched up from a doctor (if doctor you would call him). Though the injury was big and the pain not easy to handle. He glanced at Hiroto. He grabbed a seat next to Smokey and pulled his phone out, wanting to show Smokey Takeru's photo.

 _"By chance... To you know this guy?"_ Hiroto asked him _"He's my older brother."_

Smokey opened his eyes widely as he had seen the man before. Although, he wasn't sure if his brother would be happy to find out, what Takeru was up lately.

" _Do you know anything?_ " Hiroto asked as he lean his body closer towards his lap gazing at Smokey and waiting for an answer.

Smokey tried to sit up. Takeshi helped him to sit, as he faced Hiroto _"I have a favor to ask."_ Hiroto gazed at him serious. _"About Lala... Please save my sister."_ he added.

Hiroto pause a moment and looked away thinking it over. Meanwhile, Hikari arrived at the Nameless city. She needed to see how Smokey was, and talk with Lala. But she had no idea what had already happen to Lala.

 _"She's my only sibling."_ Smokey said, as Hiroto gave him a last glance.

He didn't need to ask anything more. It was clear that Smokey knew something about his older brother. He had to rescue Lala. But first he needed to come in contact with Masaki.

He stood up, and walked outside. Passing through the main door with a fast parade. He bumped against a familiar face. There she was again, the _'Sakura helmet girl.'_ He was a little surprised that they met once again.

 _"How is Smokey? And Lala, is she alright?_ " Hikari asked. She simply asked the questions, without further adieu.

 _"Smokey will be alright. The injury at least. A 'doctor' already stitched him up. For his other issues, he will need to take more care of himself."_ Hiroto explained as his gaze remained pinned on her.

" _And Lala? Where is Lala?"_ Hikari asked as she tried to get inside.

Though Hiroto shook his head and grabbed her arm. _"Lala isn't here."_ he said giving Hikari a side peek.

Hikari tilted her head. _"Where is she then?_ _She was so worried about Smokey."_ Hikari said finding odd that she wasn't next to her brother.

Hiroto lost a bit his words, as he really had no idea how to tell her. _"No, it's not that._ " he said with a lower tone, like something was up.

Hikari pushed his grip off her. _"Did something happened?"_ she asked and rushed inside. _"What happened to Lala?"_ she asked loud and clearly, getting everyone's attention.

 _"Doubt took her."_ Takeshi told her with a sad tone. Hiroto stood by the door and lean against it.

Hikari seemed confused. _"Doubt... took her? Did she follow us? How did they get her?"_ she asked even louder. When it come to people close to her, Hikari changed completely when ever she was worried.

 _"No, they just drove here and seized her outside, as she was talking with Amamiya."_ Takeshi clarified glancing at Hiroto.

Hikari's mind span for a moment. _"You mean, she was few steps away from him. And they manage to get her."_ Hikari said pissed. She had seen how deadly the Amamiya could be. She found it a bit odd, that the doubt easily took her. " _We must find her. But i need to know few things."_ she added. She glared at Hiroto as she rushed towards him. She needed some answers. She grabbed him tightly, and pulled him outside.

 _"What?_ " Hiroto asked as he pulled his arm free. Although he knew exactly, why the _'sakura helmet girl'_ was so angry.

 _"You just let the Doubt driving off with her like that?"_ she complained widely, poking her finger against his white shirt.

Hiroto sighed and gazed at the night sky. It was already dark outside, he had not noticed that. So much was going on today. He gazed at Hikari _"I didn't manage to help her."_ he said truthfully _"She was out of my reach."_

But that made her even angrier. She glared at Hiroto _"Out of your reach?"_ she yelled and slapped him _"She was standing few steps away from you!"_

The slap had fired Hiroto up. He was ready to attack her. (It was easy to get him enraged.) He gathered his fist and tried his best not to answer back to the slap. _"I said, I couldn't help her."_ he responded again with a louder tone.

 _"You are not, what i thought you were."_ Hikari said disappointed and walked towards her bike.

Hiroto wasn't sure but what hurt more, the slap she gave him earlier or her words. Since when did he even care what she thought. He gave her a fast glance noticing she was still waiting for him.

 _"Let's go! I cannot save her alone."_ Hikari added. She was angry at him. And she didn't forgive him. But at the moment her priority was to help Lala. And if she liked it or not, the Amamiya would be the best help she could get.

Hiroto, climbed on his bike too. _"We need first to talk with Masaki. Meet me under the Rainbow bridge."_ he simply told her and drove off.

Hikari nodded and followed.

* * *

 _ **Under the Rainbow**_ ** _bridge..._**

A bit later they both had arrived under the Rainbow bridge. They turned their engines off and waited for Masaki. Neither of them talked. They just had sad looks on their faces. A piercing silence, only the wind (that blew against them) was noticiable and a light fogy mist appeared through their Motorcycle's lights. The hollow moment was cut off by Masaki's bike roaring sound.

 _"Where did you go?"_ he asked him pausing his bike next to him.

 _"Nah, Masaki!"_ he said with an empty look in his eyes.

His brother turned his bike off and started complain _"Do you know how much trouble I went through today?"_

Though, Hiroto was in a hurry to explain him more serious issues _"Things have become messy."_

Masaki went on grumble about Hiroto not paying attention to him _"Could you listen to your older brother for once?"_

Hikari remain on her bike listen at them. She still found Masaki tone to be rather funny. He surely had a lighter, more sweet personality, than Hiroto. But she knew he could be dangerous as well.

 _"Smokey's younger sister has been kidnapped."_ he reveled.

 _"Eh?"_ said Masaki with a more serious tone this time.

 _"If we help him, we might be able to find out something about our brother."_ Hiroto added as he gazed at his brother.

Hikari gave a glance at Hiroto and Masaki, she had no idea they were looking for their brother (or that they even had an older brother.) Honestly, she didn't know anything about them. And they didn't know about her.

Masaki thought it over for a second and nodded _"Alright!"_ he said and turned his bike on, as he only then noticed Hikari. _"Why are you here?"_ he asked.

 _"Long story! Let's go!"_ she said and got ready to follow them.

 _"You cann't come with us!"_ Masaki made it known clearly a bit worried. They were about enter a war zone, and it wasn't the safest place to be.

 _"Let's just go!"_ Hikari said again. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything, or to listen. No one could keep her from going.

 _"Masaki, Let her be!"_ Hiroto added lastly. He knew that Masaki had a point that it was surely dangerous. But Why should he care about the _'Sakura helmet girl'._

All three drove off towards Funk Jungle Club. The battle had already started there and things didn't look very promising for the SWORD. But the Amamiya would arrive at the right moment.

 _ **((Next Chapter: 5th Act))**_


	5. Feel So Alive

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **~ 5th Act:** **Feel So Alive ~**_

* * *

The creaking, the sea noises, and the absent fighting vibrations. They were surrounded by the musty, oily, salty smell of the ships and the ocean, and realized how sharp one's senses become in the dark. Every place has its own scent, a peculiar mixture of organic growth and human industry, of must, paint, wood and vermin. A far scars of bright lights hung in the bat-black sky. Pointing where the fight took place. As they drove closer, smells of Titian-red blood filled the air as men wailed and screamed. The fight had started, S.W.O.R.D. were answering back at the latest threats that the Mighty Warriors had given them.

When the fight seemed to have reached the lowest. More doubt members entered the scene. And winning was like an unreachable dream. It was that point when the Amamiya brother, and Watanabe showed up. Like a storm of arrows that buzzing and fizzing through the battle area, all three motorcycles cut through. Their present causing most of the Rivals to back off like waves. Their arrival was most than welcome. The outcome right away changed.

Everyone from S.W.O.R.D. burst farther into the main area. Each gang dropped in for their own reason. Cobra and Yamato to deal with Kohaku. The White Rascals to save the girls that Doubt allured. The Rude boys to rescue Lala. Even the Amamiya Brothers and Watanabe were there for Lala. The septic smell of sweet hung over the fighting field. It was a fight of head-clasping horror. The acrid taste of blood rose up every minute.

Ukyo and Sakyo manage to shut the road, as they dropped a cargo container. Before the cargo reached the ground, Amamiya brothers, and Watanabe passed under it. The battle leveled up to a second base. Masaki and Hiroto hit and punched through some doubt members, Hikari was following. Both brothers covered the scene, she didn't even throw any hit yet.

 _"Where is the girl?_ " asked Masaki a doubt member who had already reached the ground. Hiroto next to him, with his hands inside the pockets waiting for an answer. Hikari behind them.

She felt a goosebumps through her spine as they roam through the fight zone. It was years she was involved in any fights. But never in multi encounter like that one. She wasn't scared, nothing could terrorize her these days. Mostly she would avoid any kind of trouble, first due to her work and secondly it wasn't her business to save the world. Though the pounding and pummeling blows and hits under a beamless sky, got her heart rate to advance. In a bizarre way getting her alive.

 _"Over there!"_ said the doubt dude as Hiroto freed him. All three headed to the direction were Lala and the rest of the girls were stored.

Suddenly their way was blogged. More doubt guys showed, followed by Ice. Hiroto and Masaki pause. As Ice stood and the middle gazing at Hiroto. He had already made up his mind and wanted to fight with him. _"We meet again. Let's settle this."_ he announced as he cracked his neck.

 _"Brother, Take care of the rest."_ said Hiroto as he got the hint. But he wanted also to fight with Ice.

Hiroto's and Ice's duel had already started, as the first plug against Hiroto. Since both were skilled, their combat had reached another level. Their punches and kicks had a different impact on their bodies. The sound of fracturing and rupturing hits filled the area. They gave a different sensation as they kept fighting each other. Pain was just an illusory sensation for both of them. That their minds could shut down if it needed to. They could simply put it aside.

Next to them Masaki and Hikari were wrestling with the rest of the Doubt members. Most had surrounded Masaki first with simple wooden sticks and later with fire sticks. But their abilities were far lower than Masaki's. He could stand his ground and that was noticeable. He didn't need to put much effort to over power them.

Hikari noted once more how well trained both were. Everything she had heard about the Amamiya brothers wasn't an illusion. She tried to keep her defense up. She dealt with Masaki's leftovers. At least those were easier to handle. But around that time she didn't noticed one of them was carrying a knife. She only felt a deep pain on her right lower side. And only then noticed the blade ripping out of her skin. She absorbed the trauma, swallowing the pain. She hit the man hard causing him smash against the nearest cargo. She covered the injury with a cloth she found close by, hoping the bleeding would pause.

 _"Come!"_ said Hiroto as he cracked a smile. The fight with Ice indeed was a rough one. But he did enjoy it. He dwell deep into the fight, not noticing anything else.

Ice was the same. He was overwhelmed by the fight. _"Interesting."_ he commented and went on with the attacks.

Moments later, the doubt members fighting with Masaki had fled the scene. Hikari kept pressing against her wound trying to hide it. The general fight was also over since Kohaku had lost. The only ones dueling still were Hiroto and Ice.

 _"Looks like it's over."_ Hiroto murmured out of breath and well beaten.

Iced still fired up, wouldn't stop. _"It doesn't matter!"_ he said keeping the fight going.

 _"Hiroto! Seriously, you guys are still fighting."_ Masaki showed up behind Hiroto with Hikari.

 _"Ice!"_ the Mighty warriors also appeared behind Ice.

 _"Kohaku, lost!"_ Pearl notified Ice as he showed his thumb down. Iced and Hiroto pause the fight. Though Ice was still into the mood to fight more. He kicked the barrel next to him, trying to calm down.

Nine added _"Let's make a new plan."_ His team was trying to get him back to his senses.

 _"Ice, there is no point continuing this."_ Bernie said.

" _We won't gain any money from it."_ Pearl agreed as he was bent against the ground resting _"Let's go for the next one."_

But he still walked forward to face Hiroto. _"Ice!"_ Sarah called him last. Only that made him give up.

 _"Then that's how it is. See you soon, bro!"_ Iced gave his salut towards Hiroto as he kept his eyes pinned on him.

The Mighty Warriors retreated. Masaki and Hikari walked next to Hiroto as he cracked a smile, breathing heavily.

 _"Let's get Lala!"_ Hikari said and by passed them to reach the container were the girls were held.

Though Hiroto, grabbed her and pulled her back. _"We will check it first."_ he voiced. Maybe the fight had finished. But they couldn't be sure if there were more doubt members hanging around. He didn't want the annoying _'sakura helmet girl'_ to get hurt.

Hikari frown, as she remain behind. Masaki revealed a light smile, as he looked at his brother. After all he knew Hiroto better than anyone.

Hiroto opened the door. Thankfully only Lala and the rest of the girls were inside the cargo. He knelt down and help her to get up. _"Its alright now."_ he said in a softer tone. Behind him Masaki and Hikari.

 _"How is Aniki?"_ Lala asked Hikari when she saw her there.

Hikari tabbed her shoulder friendly and let her know that everything was alright. She tried her best to keep her figure straight as her wound was getting colder and more painfully.

The fight was over, and SWORD had won. But the war wasn't. There were more problems to raise, more deadly enemies to come cross. But for now everything was put an ease. Some peaceful moments would follow, before the storm would wake up again, and spread more terror.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Nameless city...**_

The Rude Boys, The Amamiya Brothers, Hikari and Lala drove back at the Nameless city. The Amamiya brothers returned to find out about the older brother. Watanabe to get some more information about Saigo. It was almost dawn as they parked their bikes in frond of the place where Smokey was resting. Hiroto entered first, to talk with Smokey. Takeshi helped Smokey to seat up, once more. After Smokey ensured that his sister was alright, he told Hiroto everything he knew about his brother.

 _"Thank you."_ said Lala as Hiroto was about to leave. He got the information he wanted. There was not any other reason to stay behind.

 _"Save the greeting for your brother!"_ he said as he gave a last look at Smokey.

 _"Are you going to meet him?"_ Smokey wanted to know.

Hiroto nodded _"That's why we've been trying to find him."_ His plan was to inform Masaki first. And after their parents death anniversary (few days after). They would go search for Takeru, if he didn't show up.

Hikari had also received her answers. Pi tipped her off that neither Saigo or any other police officer showed up. Though before the fight, he did appeared around the Sannoh District. Hikari thanked him.

When Hiroto walked outside. Masaki was sitting at his bike waiting for Hiroto. As for Hikari she leaned against her bike. The reason she had not left yet was her injury. She could hardly move. Her face looked whiter than before. And she couldn't stop the bleeding. But she had no intention to show her weakness. She would wait for the Amamiya brothers to leave, and then she would take care of herself.

 _"Have you finished!_ " asked Masaki his brother. He was also tired. He needed to learn about Takeru.

Hiroto nodded _"Yes, Let's go!"_ He glanced at Hikari finding odd the way she was sitting. He passed next to her, and sat on his bike.

" _You will stay here?"_ asked Masaki. _"And you never told me your name?"_ he said with his silly flirty tone. Hiroto rolled his eyes. Indeed he knew his brother. But sometimes it got him super annoyed to seem him act like that.

Hikari with a lower tone mumbled _"I will soon."_ but she had not the strength to commen anything else.

Hiroto tilted his head. Indeed he didn't know the _'sakura helmet girl'_ very well. But her answers were always loud and clear. She sounded a bit off. And she surely didn't look any better. He climbed off his bike and walked over standing in frond of her.

 _"I think we forgot something."_ Hiroto said as he was scanning her from head to toe, trying to find out what was wrong.

Hikari lifted her big expressive dark brown eyes and gazed at him. _"Forgot... what?"_ she muttered, making even Masaki worried.

Hiroto couldn't figure what was wrong. The wound and the blood was well hidden by the black fabric, but he was sure she didn't seem okay. _"The slap I receive earlier. Get up!"_ he uttered _"What are you waiting stand up!"_

Masaki rubbed his head confused. He surely missed some scenes. " _When did she slap you?"_ he asked, finding it amusing.

Hikari sighed. Neither her stamina or energy were helping her to stand up. She felt dizzy. Her lower side was already sore. Though she gathered the rest of herself and stood up. She took a step towards Hiroto. Half shivering and pressing on her wound she asked him _"What to you want..."_ But she never finished her line. Her eyes closed. She lost track of herself and fainted.

Hiroto kept his gaze pinned on her. He was sure now something was wrong. He didn't manage to finish his thought as the _'sakura helmet girl'_ crushed against him. He grabbed her and held her towards him. His left hand holding her from her arm and the right supporting her lower side. Though he felt wetness and removed his hand. Then he noticed the blood. Worried now, as fast as he could he lifted her shirt only to see the deep wound.

 _"Aniki!"_ he called Masaki who had also noticed the wound.

 _"It looks serious. Let's get her at the hospital."_ Masaki shouted.

Hikari, who got for a bit her senses back, tighten her grip around Hiroto's jacket, getting his attention. _"No, please. No, hospitals."_ she only manage to say before falling in a deeper sleep. If they went to any hospital she would have to explain how she got the wound. And for a detective to getting mix in gang fights. She would lose her job for sure. She could afford that. At least not before finding her brother's killer.

Masaki then remembered when she helped him with his bike. He was sure now, she was involved with the police. _"Hiroto, Let's bring her home and treat her wounds."_ he said serious at Hiroto.

Hiroto sighed. He wouldn't follow his brother suggestion. But he could tell, there was a reason she had to avoid hospitals. Hiroto turned the light brown colored hair girl around and picked her up. He walked towards his bike sat down and placed her in frond of him. Letting her body leaning against him. He and Masaki drove off.

 _ **((Next Chapter: 6th Act))**_


	6. DREAM

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _After this chapter, the plot will follow the "Red Rain." Finally, our main story starts. ^_^_**

* * *

 _ **~ 6th Act:** **DREAM~**_

* * *

The rhythmic pounding punctures the stillness of the morning air, as two motor engine whined at a high pitch. Masaki driving in the first line and Hiroto following behind him. Having Hikari leaning against him, made him drive slower. A half smile was formed on Masaki's face. He was a bit excited that they would have a girl around at home. Even if she was a could anger route girl. A girl that both didn't know. Few more minutes, and finally they had reached their small goth loft.

Masaki rushed upstairs first. To clean any clothes that may were forgotten around and to open Takeru's bedroom. Since Takeru wasn't around, they could lent his bed to the injured girl. And honestly it was the only room that was clean, and not at total mess.

Hiroto arrived last. He already knew what Masaki was up. At least he hopped he would clean the messy clothes and plates. He gazed down at Hikari, who didn't look any better. He leaned her against his shoulder and stood up. He lifted her up, letting her rest against him. He was also tired, and wounded. But he slowly reached their apartment. The door was left open by Masaki. Hiroto closed it with his right kick as he entered. He walked with Hikari inside Takeru's room. It was a while he had been in his elder's brother room. He lay Hikari against the bed.

Masaki walked inside, holding a first aid kid. (They always kept one around, since they were often involved in fights.) Hiroto slowly took her jacket off. He raised half away her shirt, revealing her flat belly. He slowly turned her aside so they could treat her wound.

 _"Aniki, it looks bad!"_ Hiroto noted as he had a closer look _"Maybe we should get a doctor."_

Masaki lean closer. He cleaned the cut and found out how deep it was. He numbed it with anesthetic. _"I think she will be fine._ " He throw at him the thread for stitches " _Here!"_ He could never stitch up a girl.

Hiroto cracked his neck, he was really angry. But he grabbed the medical needle and the thread. He slowly started stitching Hikari's cut. He would pause for time to time to check on her. But she was still senseless laying down. _"Aniki, do we have a tetanus booster and some_ _antibiotics?"_ he asked.

Masaki searched inside the aid Kid and nodded _"Yeah we do. And they haven't expired."_ he replied. He gave Hikari the tetanus booster, and gave her some antibiotics.

After several stitches, Hiroto was done. Only the stitches weren't following a straight line. He bandaged and dressed her wound. _"It's done!"_ he said as he could inhale again.

 _"If she wakes up and see how well you stitched her cut."_ Masaki laugh "She will be pissed."

Hiroto glared at him _"You were the one making me do that."_

 _"Anyway get a clean shirt. The cut needs to keep clean. Mine are all dirty."_ Masaki suggested packed the first aid kid and put it away.

Hiroto agreed, he walked over his room and grabbed a black shirt. He walked back inside and placed it next to Hikari.

 _"Let's strip her."_ Masaki added with an odd smile on his face.

 _"Huh, hentai."_ he yelled at his brother. _"I will make sure, she changes her shirt. You sound too pervert."_ He pushed Masaki out of Takeru's room and closed the door.

Masaki felt the door closing against his face _"Hey, I was only kidding. Anyway I will take a shower."_ he whined. Honestly, he wouldn't mind to get Hikari changed. But his brother ruined the fun. He also got some clean clothes from Hiroto's room and went to have a shower.

Back at Takeru's room, Hiroto remain gazing at Hikari. Now, he felt even stranger to get her changed. He lean closer, and lifted Hikari's half body up taking off her shirt. Thankfully, she was wearing an athletic bra beneath. He slowly wore her his shirt and softly lean her back against the mattress. He picked a blanket and covered her up.

He walked outside and sat on the sofa watching TV, waiting for Masaki to finish his shower. But when Masaki was done, Hiroto was already asleep.

* * *

It was past noon when Hikari came back to her senses. She opened her eyes gazing at the room. She blinked confused as she was in unfamiliar place. She looked under the blanket finding her cut treated and her shirt changed. She slowly got up. She was still a bit dizzy, and her wound was hurting (but she could handle the pain.) She reached at her jacket and pulled her phone out. She should be at work. But there was no way she could go at work like that. She informed Suzuki that she had an accident and would need few days off.

Then she opened the door and walked in the living room. The TV was on and Masaki was resting against the sofa. At least now she knew were she was. Masaki had already ended his shower and fall asleep. She didn't spotted Hiroto anywhere. After gazing around their home, she figured which one was the bathroom. She simply walked over and opened the door. Since it wasn't locked she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

As she turned around she come face to face with Hiroto. She blinked few times confused. She wasn't sure if she was seeing right, but there was standing a total nude Hiroto. Hiroto flipped. He pressed his palms against her eyes blocking her view and pushed her back. He unlock the door and forced her out of the bath room. He closed the door and locked it mumbling pissed inside the bathroom.

Hikari blushed and turned around. She rubbed her eyes trying to forget what she had just seen. She walked back at the living room and sat down. Masaki woke up with all the noise and his brothers eerie voice.

 _"You are up. How are you feeling?"_ Masaki asked her as he slowly sat up.

Hikari gazed at him, although she was still dazzled by Hiroto's view. _"I am better. Thank you for the help."_ she said sincerely.

 _"We were just worried. Are you hungry. We have only instant ramen. But its tasty."_ Masaki offered her some food. He stood up and walked to the small kitchen to boil some water.

Hikari nodded " _I don't mind instant food. I would love some."_

She never ended her line, as the bathroom door opened and Hiroto got out. He was dressed now. Wearing a black treasure pants and a white t-shirt. He glared at Hikari as he walked and sat next to her.

She blinked and blushed, sitting far away from Hiroto. She seemed as he was ready to attack her. _"I'm sorry.. I didn't notice that there was someone inside.."_ she mumbled.

 _"Shush!"_ Hiroto voiced and leaned closer whispering _"If you say anything to Masaki, you are good as dead."_

It was only then, that Hikari noticed that he looked more worried of Masaki finding out. She was sure Masaki did mess a lot with his younger brother. Her older brother used to do that too. She giggled _"I will not tell Masaki._ " she ensured him.

" _What will you not tell Masaki?"_ he suddenly asked as he overheard Hikari. He placed three cups of instant Ramen on the coffee table and three pair of chopsticks and sat down. _"I am waiting for an answer?"_

Hiroto rolled his eyes. He knew it was time to get teased again by Masaki. He glared at Hikari once more. Then he grabbed the cup of noodles and started eating.

Hikari blushed more " _I cannot tell you that. Ask your brother._ " she said and picked also up the instant noodles and started eating.

 _"You don't listen at your older brother. And now you keep secrets."_ he complained at Hiroto. _"Anyway will you at least share your name with us."_ Masaki asked once again.

Hikari smiled and nodded. Until then she was avoiding to let strangers know her name. But she owed the Amamiya brothers since they helped her today. " _I can do that. I am Hikari."_ she simply said and went on eating her noodles.

Hiroto glanced at her. She appeared a bit different than before. Maybe because she was injured. Or maybe they helped her. _"The name doesn't fit you!"_ he buzzed.

 _"What are you saying Hiroto. Don't listen at him. And are you single?"_ Masaki went on with his flirting mood.

But Hikari simply ignored him and eat her noodles. She wasn't interested in any love games. What mattered was to find her brothers killer.

* * *

It was already evening, as all three were sitting and watching T.V. Masaki tried his best to flirt with Hikari, but she ignored him. Hiroto wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Hikari was trying to forget what she had seen. She needed a place to crush. She couldn't show up injured around her home. Her parents would freak out. Even if she lived alone. She needed to stand on her feet, when she got back.

She gazed both at them not sure how to ask them. She already felt oddly and bit ashamed. _"Neh, can I ask for a favor?"_ she murmured.

 _"Sure, what is it?"_ Masaki said with a big smile on his face. Hiroto just glanced at her, finding the smooth girly voice of hers fluky.

But he wasn't the only one. It was years that Hikari hadn't sound like this. She found herself to carefree. She wasn't sure what made her act like a fan girl. The detective cleared her throat and thickened her tone. _"Could I spend the night here? I cannot show up around my parts like these."_ she requested politely.

Masaki's eyes opened widely, as he was more than happy to have her around _"Sure you can stay. The room is empty after all. You can spend the night here."_ he ensured her.

 _"Aren't you worried to spent the night with us?"_ Hiroto tried to mess with her. He still had not forgiven her for peeking on him nude. Even if it wasn't her fault.

And thinking about it, she wasn't worried at all. She knew how dangerous they could be. Though, her gut told her, she could trust them. _"I am not actually bothered. I can spend the night with out any thoughts."_ she explained.

 _"He is teasing you. Just stay as much as you want._ " Masaki said smiling at her. After all neither of them was that kind of people. Even if Masaki fooled around, he was one person you could trust fully.

Hiroto ignored them as he went and got some beer. Though he brought two more with him, one for Masaki and one for _'the sakura helmet girl'._ He placed the can against the coffee table and sat down. He sipped his beer, before asking her _"Nah, the sakura drawing on your helmet. What does it mean?"_

Hikari leaned against the sofa. She was a bit puzzled since when he had noticed the sakura leaves. They were to tinny to noticed. _"Ah those. It doesn't really mean anything. Around high school I used to be part of a female gang called "_ Sakura's." she responded. Of course she never revealed she was actually their leader.

 _"The Pink Sakura's?"_ Hiroto asked. He knew about them. There was a time they were really big trouble. And even he and Masaki had heard about them.

Hikari nodded _"Yes, those ones. I always thought we were a small gang that no one knew"_

Hiroto chuckled and gazed at her _"Small. The sakura i have heard about, was causing a lots of troubles and fights. Their name is well known."_

Hikari trying to change the topic _"Maybe yes. I don't know. I better get some rest."_ she said and stood up. She finished her beer and threw away the can. But before entering Takeru's room she pause. _"About today. Thank you. Really!"_ she said and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Masaki spaced out. They didn't have relaxed and cheer-free moments like those, since their parents died. He, as well as Takeru cared about Hiroto. And seeing him spend some normal time. Made him happy. He grabbed few bandages and some antibiotic and threw them at Hiroto. _"Go make sure her wound is clean. And let her have few more of those."_ he told him.

Hiroto picked them up and stood up. _"Wait, why should i go. You go?"_ he said. He wasn't sure how to approach Hikari alone. It just made his skin rebel.

 _"Just go. I am going to get some sleep."_ he said and went to his room.

Hiroto forgetting even not knock, he opened the door forcefully. Only to find Hikari lay down and half asleep. He showed her the bandages and meds. _"Make sure to change your cut and take the antibiotics."_ he said in a softer tone. Then he simply put them on the small table that was next to her.

Hikari startled grabbed Hiroto's wrist pulling him back "Neh, can you help me with the bandages?"

Hiroto looked at her surprised. "Why? Can you not reach your side. I think your hands are perfectly functional." he voiced and pulled his arm away.

She sat up, staring at him. _"No, I can change them. But I just don't want to. I have an issue with touching anything dirty or bloody._ " she explained.

Hiroto rose his eyebrow _"You are disgust by your own blood? or do you really want to show me some of your skin?"_ he brutally asked her.

 _"Ew! No, i don't want to show you my skin. I just needed some help. Just forget it!"_ she sighed as she now sounded more pervert than before.

Hiroto stepped back _"Turn around and lift your shirt. I will help you."_ he informed her. He could just ignore her. But when it come to serious matter, how could he.

 _"Okay!"_ she agreed and slowly turned around. She lifted the shirt just enough to expose the wounded area.

Hiroto first used some antiseptic and cleaned his hands. Then he removed her older bandages. He slowly lifted a bit more her shirt. _"Hold it there. I don't want it to get your cut infected."_ he demanded.

Hikari hold it a bit lower as she was looking at the stitches. Her face took an odd facial expression as she didn't like to touch or see blood.

 _"I told you, hold you shirt a bit higher i need to clean it."_ he uttered _"I don't want to look your naked side parts."_ He slowly cleaned her cut. It looked a bit better. At least not like it look that morning.

 _"I cannot be sure. Maybe you want to see more than you should."_ she said as she was still gazing at her cut.

Hiroto chuckled _"There is not much to see anyway."_

Hikari's eyes opened widely and she glared at him _"What do you mean?"_ she yelled at him.

Hiroto pause dressing her wound and pinned his deadly eyes on her. " _I bandaged your injury this morning. And changed your shirt. So I think I have seen enough."_ he told her with a satisfied look on his face.

 _"Eh?"_ she blinked confused. Indeed he had a point there. _"I am not wearing my shirt."_ she just noticed. She lowered her head and sniffed the t-shirt. _"That's not mine."_ she added.

 _"Hey, don't sniffed it. You make it even odder."_ Hiroto said chilled.

 _"Why? How to check if its yours?"_ Hikari asked like a fan girl, getting all of his attention. Even she was confused at her response.

Hiroto sighed _"Because the Shirt is mine. And you can just look it. Does it look even like your shirt? It's not even your size."_

 _"Thats yours!"_ she said astonished with a soft smile on her face.

 _"Yes. I had only few clean shirts to share. Why?"_ he asked as he was finishing dressing her wound.

 _"Nothing! Its just..."_ she sniffed it again _"The scent is fresh, a bit sweet, quit odorous, in good way.._ " Then only did she noticed that she sounded like at total pervert. She blushed and turned her head facing away from Hiroto.

Hiroto almost chocked. He coughed. He went back treating her cut. Silence took over the room. Hiroto rubbed his eyes, trying to forget Hikari's bright face as she described the way he smelled. The though overtook him, and he pinned his fingers a bit deeper into her wound.

 _"Ouch!_ " Hikari sobbed as she felt her cut aching. She shifted her neck and faced Hiroto, but she didn't say anything. She was scared she would sound even odder.

 _"There it's done. Drink the antibiotics and get some sleep."_ he told her as he was gathering the older bandages to throw them away.

Hikari took the pills, with some water. _"Did you stitch me up."_ she asked. She couldn't stand the silence. It only made her feel off.

Hiroto nodded _"I did. Masaki thought you would freak out when you would look at the stitches."_

 _"Heh, he thought so. Not, at all. I am just thankful you guys helped me."_ she said honestly. Though, she didn't take a better look at the messy work that Hiroto gave her.

 _"Now get some sleep. It was a long day."_ he suggested and stood up.

" _Hiroto."_ she called and pause. Today she kept astonish more herself as ever. Now she was calling him casually. She wanted to hit hear head badly.

Though he pause, and gazed at her. _"What, you need anything else?"_ he asked her.

"You sure i didn't get your room, or bed. I can rest in the living room?" she said with a sweet tone.

Hiroto cracked a smile _"Don't worry. That belong to our older brother. You can stay here."_ he ensured her.

 _"The one you were looking?_ " she wanted to know.

Hiroto nodded _"Yeah. Almost a year we lastly saw him."_

 _"It surely was a hard year then. I hope you guys find him. Good night!"_ she said and lay back down.

 _"We hope that too. Rest well!"_ Hiroto said and turned the lights off. He closed the door behind. And went into the living room.

* * *

It was passed midnight, and Hiroto was still sitting in the living room. He always couldn't sleep around the days of their parents death. Neither could Masaki. But he didn't want to make Hiroto worry more. So he pretended he was sleeping. Hikari was already in a deep sleep. After her brother died. She spend all her energy to find the people that were responsible for his death. Her sleep was less and less. And it was always light. But today it was different. Not only the way, she slept. But they way she reacted. Like her older self appeared.

Her dreams were also strange. She dreamed being with her family and brother. Like the old days they had fun. They argued and fight, and then they were fine again. He took care of her. She felt like home once again. Maybe the way she was taken care today reminded her of those times. Maybe the meds and her wound and an different impact on her.

Moments later the same night, awful yelps got Hiroto's attention. He was taken aback, looking at the T.V. But the sounds weren't coming from there. He searched around, only to spot that they were echoing from Takeru's room. He stood up. Rushed over, opening the door. He found Hikari in the edge of the bed. She was leading out muffed cries, as she was surely having an nightmare.

 _"Wake up!"_ he shouted at her. He grabbed her tight from her arms and rocked her. _"Wake up!"_ he said again, trying to wake her up. Although, he had no idea what would cause her such pain. He knew very well, the best way to end the suffering, was to wake her up.

Hikari woke finally up. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her faced looked pale. And she was sweating. Still over powered by her dream, she mumbled _"Aniki!"_ She didn't say anything else, only wrapped her arms around Hiroto and hugged him strongly. She lean her head against his chest and rested there.

Hiroto was surprised. He didn't know the shadows that were chasing her. But surely they left deep wounds on her as well. He sat on the bed next to her. Placing his arm around her and holding her even closer.

Soon, both of them had fallen asleep. The hug offered some healing powers to both of them.

Masaki, also showed up to see what had happened. He had heard the sounds. But he only found a Hiroto and a Hikari snuggling and sleeping. He turned the lights off and closed the door. He went back to his room trying to get some sleep.

The next morning when both of the Amamiya brothers woke up, found Hikari gone. He left them some hot coffee and a thankful note. She allowed herself to have a break. But one day was enough. Now she needed to get back to her work, and to find the people who killed her brother.

It wasn't any different from Hiroto and Masaki. They as well had to search for their brother. Now that they had the clues to follow.

 _ **((Next Chapter: 7th Act))**_


	7. Found you!

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **~ 7th Act: Found you! ~**_

* * *

The white noise whoosh of traffic could be heard in the back ground. A day had already passed, and Tomorrow was April 1st. Hiroto and Masaki didn't have much to talk about. Masaki was watching the news as Hiroto cut him off and sat next to him. The aura surrounding them was rather dark and sad. Hiroto after grabbing a bottle of cold beer (from the old fridge) sat next to Masaki (who was already drinking a cup of whiskey). Sometime later, Hiroto turned the T.V. off and turned to walk away.

 _"Tomorrow.."_ said Masaki with half smile on his face and pointing on his younger brother _"don't oversleep."_

Hiroto half span his body and gazed at Masaki _"You're the one that always oversleeps."_

 _"Be quiet._ "

Masaki asked " _Nah. Do you think Aniki will come tomorrow?"_

Hiroto, while facing his bedroom door answered with a Low voice " _I don't know."_

 _"It's already been one year since he went missing._ " Masaki went on saying as he played with his drink.

 _"Even if we find more clues, we get excited for nothing._ " responded Hiroto depressed _"It'd be great if we could find him this time."_

Their conversation ended there. Hiroto went to sleep. Masaki remain at the sofa for the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile Hikari had also reached home. She went to her parents home. Earlier today she got some very bad news. While She was busy looking for any new hinds about her brother's Killer. The young detective had forgotten to contact her close friend. She hadn't met Aika after that night at the club. Today she found out that Aika's farther was dead. She tried to call Aika at her cell phone but it was switched off. She dialed at her home but no answer. She went to her friend's house, looking for her. But nothing.

Later back at the station Suzuki informed her that the case was dropped. He also told that Aika came by Division A looking for her. Really worried about her. She took few days off work. She reached her parents home hoping to come across more information. Thinking that maybe Aika tried to contact her. And she was right.

 _"Hikari, are you alright?"_ her mother quizzed when she noticed Hikari entering home.

She took her shoes off. Then strolled towards the kitchen where her mother was. _"I'm fine don't worry!"_

 _"You don't look fine. What happened to your clothes. Dirty? And you shirt? Is it even yours?" h_ er mother buzzed her.

Hikari bent her head and looked at herself. Her clothes weren't clean. She was still wearing Hiroto's shirt. _'Damn, I forgot to change.'_ she thought. _"I'll have a shower later. Okaza, did you see Aika lately?"_

 _"Aika-chan. No i haven't. But She called a week ago I think?"_ her mother noted her.

 _"What did she say? Did she tell you where she's staying?"_ Hikari asked her mother.

 _"No, she said she would call back later. Why did something happen to Aika-chan?"_

Hikari nodded _"Hm.. Her farther was murdered and she is missing."_

Her mom jumped up. She didn't hear anything about the killing. " _Make sure you find Aika-chan then. I didn't notice that something had happened to her. I'd offer her to stay with us!"_ she said serious.

"Don't worry. I'll find her!" she ensured her mother.

Hikari, checked their land line. She couldn't find the number from where Aika had called. She asked Suzuki by phone to track the number down. He guaranteed her, he would find it. But it would take some time. Hikari thanked him.

Then she went to change her bandages and have a shower. She found it easier yesterday when Hiroto dressed her wound. Today she finally noticed the line of the stitches. Hikari took a closer look. _"Are they kidding me? What is that?"_ She mumbled to herself. Now she guessed why Masaki waited her to be upset. And she would be, but she was worried more about Aika at the moment.

It was almost dawn when the detective called. He gave her the number and the address of the land line. The name that the line was registered wasn't familiar. But the number was. She had called that number many times this year, when she needed information. It was Takeru phone number.

'Wait. This is Takeru phone number. How did Aika called from this number? ... That means she met with Takeru. I have to drive over. Maybe she is still around..' Hikari went on thinking as she drove at Takeru's place.

* * *

 ** _At the Amamiya Kyodai apartment..._**

 _"Masaki! Oi! Weak up!"_ Hiroto shouted at his older brother. He had fallen asleep at the couch. The television was still on. Though Masaki didn't response. Hiroto went in his room and changed. He wore his black suit, a button white shirt, even a tie. He fixed his hair, wore his aftershave. He put an effort in his looks. It was because today was a special occasion. They would go visit their parent's grave. How could he be any less dressed? Though it should be noted that the Amamiya Kyodai always took care of their looks. The clothes they would wear. The accessories. The hair style. Everything was always in place.

When he was done. He got out of his bedroom, only to find Masaki still sleeping. _"Oi, Aniki!"_ he yelled loudly. He was sure the neighbors heard him. And thankfully Masaki did too.

 _"Good Morning!"_ he mumbled as he glanced at his younger brother.

 _"Get up!"_ Hiroto shouted again, as he was getting pissed.

Masaki nodded. He yawned and sat up. It took him few minutes to wake up. Then he went inside his room and stripped his clothes. He wore equal black suit as Hiroto, white shirt and a tie. He fixed his hair and wore his sunglasses _. "Hiroto, let's go! We need to get some flowers too!"_ he added.

Hiroto followed him, and rolled his eyes since he was trying to weak him up for an hour or so. Both brothers got on their bikes. After getting some white lilies they drove at the graveyard, where both of their parents were buried.

* * *

 _ **At Takeru's apartment...**_

It's been awhile Hikari had showed up around Takeru's place. Last time she met with him, Takeru told her he would get deeper in the "game" to find more informations. He asked her to wait and not show up around his place. Although Hikari went by few times, since she was worried about him. As she didn't find him there, she stopped showing up.

 _She parked her bike outside and walked up the stairs._

She was wearing a black short dress, with her leather jacket and her boots. The clothes she had in her parents house weren't like her casual ones. Anyway she didn't care much of her outfit at the moment. She needed to find Aika. She didn't knock on the door. This time she looked at the spare key above the door's casket and unlocked the door. Everything went down fast. The door opened and crashed against the wall behind it. Aika, who was standing at the middle of the room, was taken by surprise.

 _"Hikari?"_ she said in denial. She couldn't believe that her old friend was standing there. _"Is it really you?"_ she asked her and rushed and gave her a hug. She was more than happy to see Hikari. _"How did you find me?"_

 _"Gosh, Aika! You worried me to death."_ Hikari responded and hugged her back, making sure she was alright. " _First tell me how are you?_ " Hikari's priority was Aika's well-being.

Aika smiled ensuring her that she alright. _"I couldn't find you anywhere!"_ she said with a crack tone.

 _"I know. Suzuki-san told me the basic. I also find the number you called me. So, I ended up following you here. I am really glad nothing worse happened. Tell me what happened?"_ Hikari requested to know.

" _Otoza got killed by Kamizono Group. The police did a field investigation and confirmed it as a suicide."_ Aika sat down and started to explain to Hikari.

 _"There is no way it could be a suicide. I know they drop the case. But I had no idea your Father had any connections with the Kamizono Group. Those are part of the Kuryu Group. I can see why Takeru interfered. But How did you meet Takeru?"_ Hikari revealed.

 _"Hikari, he didn't have anything to do with them. You know Otoza used to defend people who were being tormented by loans. Since then, there were some cases related to the Kamizono Group. He looked into their information and was able to get his hands on a USB with confidential files of the Kamizono Group..."_ Aika revealed as with a whinny tone.

Hikari sighed. She could tell the rest of the story. _"So they wanted the USB. And went after your father. So, he ended up dead. What happened to the USB? And how did you escape?"_ Hikari went on asking.

 _"The day the showed up. I was at home. Otoza gave me the USB and told me to run. He also told me not to trust anyone else. I escaped. I didn't know what to do. My mobile was at home. I couldn't contact you. I tried to find you at the police station. But you weren't there. I tried to learn what happened. I was told he was dead. And that the case was closed. I got scared and run away. While lost and hiding, Takeru saved me one night. He offered me a place to stay. He entrusted me with his secret. So, I ended up living here."_ Aika concluded.

 _"I see. Aika where is the USB now? How about Takeru?"_ Hikari questioned her _"It may hold information that we can use to bring the Kuryu Group down."_

" _Takeru-san left the USB with a friend to encoding it. We couldn't by pass the encryption. He works with the Kamizono Group for almost a year now."_ Aika replied.

Hikari sat down a bit confused. She never really knew how Takeru got all the information. She guessed he had his ways. But she didn't know that he actually worked with them. _"That's why he didn't want me around. And have you seen him lately?"_ Hikari asked really worried.

Aika shook her head _"No, for days. That's why i was heading out to go meet him. There is a place_ _Takeru-san, could show up."_

 _"Aika, you know more than I do. I only knew Takeru was trying to reveal those who killed his parents_ _. Where can we find him?" Hikari said._

 _"Today is his parents death anniversary. Takeru-san told me, in case anything went wrong. I should go there. I know where their graves are." Aika told to Hikari._

 _Hikari stood up "Alright, let's go then."_

 _Aika followed her. Both girls had to share the one seat that Hikari's motorcycle had. For once they didn't think it over. They needed to find Takeru._ _And then find the USB. But they had no idea what they would step upon._

 _ **((Next Chapter: 8th Act))**_


	8. Anniversary!

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey! I know this chapter wasn't well written. But I needed a link for all four to meet. And the grave yard scene was a perfect place.**_

* * *

 _ **~ 8th Act:**_ **Anniversary! ~**

* * *

Masaki and Hiroto had finally reached their destination. Every year, April 1st, they were visiting their parents graves. The only difference this year was, that Takeru was missing. They parked their motorcycle at the southwest side of the cemetery. Next they crossed through the graves. Masaki was holding a bouquet of white flowers. Hiroto resting his hands inside his pockets. They kept walking as a bitter aura was surrounding them. As they came cross their parents graves they stopped. The Amamiya brothers knelt in front their parent's burial place. Masaki placed the flowers against the tomb stone. Hiroto poured some sake on the cross above the tomb.

 _"Gomen (Sorry), this year its only us."_ Masaki said in a mournful tone. Hiroto didn't say anything he had just lowered his gaze at the grave. He had also the same grief-stricken mood like Masaki.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Aika had arrived at the same graveyard. Hikari lined up her motorbike at the west side. Aika dismounted the bike and started searching for Takeru's parents grave. Hikari locked the bike and she followed Aika few seconds after. A minute later Aika had spotted two men knelt in front a grave. She couldn't see their faces, but their let out the same dark aura as Takeru did. She approached them.

Masaki, spotted the young girl. He lowered his sunglasses just a bit to see the young lady walking towards them. He stood up. While Hiroto choose to ignore her. Hikari was still far away. But she could see Aika talking with two men. Who, somehow, looked familiar.

 _"Is this Amamiya-san's grave?"_ Aika asked. The young lady had noticed the surname on the tomb. But still she needed to know, who those two men were.

"Yes, that's true but.." responded Masaki as he was scanning her.

Hiroto with a lower tone asked _"Who are you?"_ He had noticed Aika, but his gaze was still pinned at their parents grave.

Masaki took his sunglasses off and placed a smile on his face. He was once again back in his flirty mood. _"Miss, what business do you have with our parents?"_

 _"Parents?"_ Aika was confused. That meant that Takeru and they are related. But she couldn't finish her line as few men dressed in white appeared.

The two siblings turned and noticed the men. _"Today is a busy day._ " said Masaki

 _"A! (Yes)"_ agreed Hiroto.

 _"Our parents would be overjoyed."_ added Masaki as they walked forward and faced the men.

 _"Um.. sorry for the trouble._ " said one of the men dressed in white.

Masaki wanted to know " _You came all the way here._ " There were too many people showing up.

 _"Hand over the girl!"_ demanded another.

Hiroto with his hands still in his pockets asked Aika _"Are they your guests?"_

Though the men kept asking with a rude tone _"Give her to us."_

The sibling looked at each other. They could tell trouble was about to raise. Masaki placed his hand on Aika shoulder and told her to go. Hiroto followed them. They didn't want to fight in frond of their parents graves. Masaki let Aika few steps away. Then both of the brothers faced the few men in white. It took only few strikes and they were already on the ground. Act that didn't impress Aika that much, as it did Masaki.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she found Masaki trying to impress Aika. She noticed them, since Aika was talking to them. She wasn't sure if their were the 'Amamiya'. Their appearance there, puzzled her. But for now she was worried about the men in white that had shown up.

 _"Aren't we cool?"_ Masaki asked hoping she would be impressed with his fighting skills.

 _"It's not over yet."_ said Aika, as she noted few black cars lining up close to them.

 _"Why are there so many people here for this girl?"_ Masaki voiced and he walked next to Hiroto.

 _"Stay here!"_ ordered Hiroto as he gave a fast glance at Aika.

 _"But..."_ she tried to talk but she was cut off. _"You'll get in our way."_ he added. Aika agreed and stayed behind.

The fainting sounds of kicks and punches, became more noticeable now to Hikari. She was standing next to Aika staring at the men fighting. She was sure, those were the Amamiya. And although she was curious, why they were there. For now, she tried to step up and fight with them. But Aika grabbed her and pulled her back.

 _"We better not interfere."_ suggested Aika. She was still pulling Hikari towards her.

The young detective pause and looked at the combat that was happening. Indeed those two didn't need any help. Hikari knew that. After all they fought side by side once. Though today they moves seemed straight and deadlier. She sighed and remain behind Aika. After all the men in white were already escaping.

* * *

 _"Aare, where did the girl go?"_ Masaki wondered as he searched around for her. He spotted her soon and was over floated with joy _"Ah! There she is." "How was it. It's over now." he_ went on saying. Masaki tried to hug her. Aika pushed him back with force while Masaki tried to hug her again.

 _"Do you know who those guys were?"_ Aika said serious as he was trying to block Masaki from hugging her.

 _"I don't."_ answered Masaki honest. He didn't care about the men. He was hyper about the Girl in front of him.

Hikari shook her head. "He never changes." she mumbled to herself.

"You're an idiot." said Aika clearly.

 _"An idiot?!"_ Masaki repeated. _"I didn't get a "thank you" at least."_

While those two were arguing. Hiroto found a black pin with Kuryu Group logo on it. He knelt and grabbed it. _"It seems like they were from Kuryu."_ he defined as he throw it at Masaki.

 _"Kamizono Group."_ corrected Aika.

Masaki asked serious now _"Kamizono?"_

 _"They're one of the groups in Kuryu."_ added Hiroto. While he faced Aika closer. He asked her with a bad attitude _"Speaking of which, who are you? Why did you come to our parents' grave?"_

 _"Someone told me to come."_ said Aika.

Hiroto fired up _"Who?"_

 _"Takeru-san."_ responded honestly Aika.

Masaki serious faced her " _Do you know something about our brother?"_

"Where is he?" demanded Hiroto.

Aika explained _"I can't contact him. That's why ended up here. Hoping to met him."_

 _"Ts!"_ Hiroto pissed, turned his face right and froze for a second as he only then spotted Hikari.

 _"Let us hear you story?"_ said Masaki before he was cut off.

 _"Why are you here?"_ Hiroto buzzed Hikari _"Since when are you here?"_

Hikari sighed _"What kind of question is that. Why are you here?"_ she asked him with the same irritated tone.

 _"Our parent's grave is located here."_ replied Masaki. He was also puzzled how Hikari ended up there. But he was glad to see her.

 _"Your parents?"_ Hikari asked baffled.

 _"They seem to be Takeru's brothers."_ Aika pointed out answering most of Hikari's questions.

Hikari pause once again to process all the new information. _"Takeru's siblings."_ she murmured. She could see the connection. But it was still hard to accept.

Hiroto grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him _"You know Aniki?"_

Hikari nodded _"I do. I know him for a year."_

All three turned and looked at her confused. Now more questions were raising.

 _"You were in contact with Takeru all this time?"_ Masaki said.

Hikari nodded again. _"Yes. But I didn't know it was your brother."_ she clarified.

Hiroto pulled her one more time to get her attention _"When did you last see him?"_

 _"It's been a long time. But Aika saw him last."_ Hikari said.

 _"We shouldn't talk about it here._ " Aika suggested _"Let's go at Takeru's place."_

 _"Aika!"_ Hikari shouted at her. If Takeru didn't involve them he had his reason. _"I'm not sure we should involve them!"_

Hiroto pulled her again and rose his voice _"Them?! It's our brother, and we have the right to know. More than you do."_

Hikari freed her arm and stepped back. _"Don't pull me around."_ she voiced annoyed. _"Okay."_ she agreed and got her mobile. She type Takeru's address and send it to Masaki. She had his number since the day she found his bike. _"I sent the address. Let's all meet there and talk about it."_

 _"Agreed. We need to change too!"_ Masaki informed her as he opened and read the text message that Hikari send him. _"Let's go Hiroto!"_ he said and left. He sat at his bike and waited Hiroto to follow.

Hiroto sighed as his deadly gaze was pinned against Hikari. He was pissed at her, that she knew about Takeru all this time. And they didn't. _"See you then there."_ he said and followed Masaki.

Masaki and Hiroto left. Hikari drove Aika into town. _"Take a taxi. And we will meet at Takeru's place."_ she told her and left. Hikari needed to change also. Everyone went their way, until they would meet in few hours out side Takeru's place.

 _ **((Next Chapter: 9th Act))**_


	9. Takeru's Secret

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey!**_

* * *

 _ **~ 9th Act: Takeru's Secret ~**_

* * *

 _"Takeru lived in a place like this.."_ Masaki wondered as they arrived at the Takeru's apartment building. Both brothers lined up their bikes in front the entrance and climbed off their bikes.

 _"He sure had his reasons._ " Hikari responded suddenly. She had already arrived. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black shirt and a black jacket.

 _"You knew he lived here?"_ Masaki asked as he still couldn't believe that his older brother ended up living there.

Hiroto with his gaze pinned on Hikari _"Why were you even in contact with Aniki?"_

 _"Hey, wait!_ " said Aika who had arrived just by taxi. She was pissed at Hikari and the brothers. _"You said you wanted to hear the story, why did you leave me there?"_ she complained.

Hikari was glad Aika had saved her from answering any odd questions. Honestly, she could give Hiroto and Masaki a lot of information. But she wanted to keep Takeru's wish. Not to have his brother draw into, the same faith as them. Hikari experienced how badly a revenge can drain you. She could understand why Takeru, choose not to inform his brothers. She ignored them and walked inside the entrance.

 _"It couldn't be helped."_ answered Masaki "It can only seat one person." He pointed at his bikes seat.

Aika kept forgetting, even Hikari's bike had one only seat. The Amamiya brother's bikes weren't any different. _"That's why it's useless if only your face is attractive."_ she mocked them.

 _"What did you say?"_ Hiroto cut her off.

Aika went on " _What about it?"_

Masaki rolled his eyes _"Why are you guys flirting?"_ He thought, he should be the one get the attention. _"Let's go!"_

Hiroto added pissed _"Shut up, we weren't flirting."_

 _"Hey, hey._ " said Masaki as they passed through the entrance door and stopped Hiroto.

 _"What?"_ complained the younger brother. He needed to find out about Takeru, and Masaki was into a chatie mood.

 _"Isn't she too young to be Takeru's girlfriend?"_ he gossiped.

Hiroto rolled his eyes _"I don't care."_

Aika had already climbed up few steps. She turned and stared at them explaining _"I'm not his girlfriend."_

 _"What?"_ asked curious Masaki _"But you lived together?"_

Aika noted _"One week ago, I started living here due to certain circumstances."_

But Masaki still wasn't convinced. _"That's the same thing and I won't approve."_ he made it clear. _"Between men and women..."_

But Hiroto cut him off again. He knew how irritating Masaki could get. He signed her to move up _"Go, go, go!"_

But Masaki went on with his wild imagination _"I'm sure one of them was thinking about erotic things."_

* * *

 _ **Inside Takeru's apartment...**_

Hikari had already entered Takeru's place. But there was something odd. They place was a mess. Like someone had searched the place. She was sure last time when Aika and her were there, everything was in place. _"What happened here?"_ she mumbled to herself.

"It's not that he couldn't clean up.. right?" Masaki said as he looked around the place.

 _"It was probably the guys at the cemetery_." murmured Hiroto.

Aika went to look for her things. She just wanted to check that her only picture with her father was still there. Hiroto looked at the documents on the floor. While Masaki was reading the cut Newspaper articles.

 _"They said that the factory has also been confirmed as a redevelopment area, right?"_ Masaki asked as he went through few articles. As his few memories come back when they were still kids.

 _"Hey! Why is Aniki investigating something like this?"_ Hiroto asked confused. He looked around for Hikari. But she was searching around for something. After all she went there to find more clues for her brothers death. She had other priorities.

 _"Oi! Tell us everything you know."_ voiced Hiroto at Aika. _"This past year, we've been constantly searching for our brother. Finally, we gathered information that he was in the Nameless City. But when we got there, Takeru wasn't there. However, he said that our brother isn't the same person we used to know."_ Hiroto explained with a softer tone.

Hikari pause as she listened at Hiroto speak. She knew that Takeru was involved serious with the Kamizono Group. She also knew the reason. She sighed and went on looking. After all she had not the heart to tell them.

" _Speaking of which, who is this guy?"_ suddenly asked Masaki.

 _"He's a member of Kuryu. The boss of Kamizono Group. A new powerful figure who will get rid of anything in his way to fulfill his goal..."_ Aika started then explaining. Hikari glared at her few times wanting her to stop. But Aika went on _" When they cause trouble, they always wear white. That is proof that they are dedicated to the organization. That's why they can kill people easily. They get rid of all the evidence. By wiping away all the evidence, the incident is gone as well_. _"_

 _"It seems like there's something going on between Takeru and them."_ Hiroto had already noticed _"Go on with your story."_

Then Aika, told them everything. About the way her father die. How, she escaped. That the police didn't helped her. Only Takeru showed up the right time to give her place to stay. Who her farther was. How he was connected with the Kamizono Group. About the USB.

Hikari pause her searched and leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door. Hearing Aika story made her realize. That Aika wasn't any different. Aika, as well as Takeru and her had lost family, because of Kamizono Group.

 _"We're all in the same boat."_ uttered Hiroto as he threw away a folder with more articles he was holding _"In the end, he just silently disappeared."_

 _"Hiroto."_ calmly called Masaki his brother.

Hiroto pissed replied _"He can't even trust us that much?!"_

 _"That's not true._ " shouted Aika.

Hikari looked at them. She could tell why Takeru didn't want them mixed in his business and now Aika got them involved more than they should.

 _"Takeru-san didn't want you guys to know that he was working for the Kamizono Group."_ Aika said loudly.

Hikari opened her eyes wide _"Aika, shush!"_

Masaki looked worried _"He was working there?"_

 _"Aika! Stop it!"_ Hikari shouted trying to make her stop.

Though Hiroto pulled her back _"No, let her explain. What do you mean?"_

 _"Since a long time ago, his goal was to become closer with the Kamizono Group. Although it was easy to sneak inside, if you guys found out about it, you would get involved. That's why he left home."_ Aika finally told them the truth.

Hikari was really pissed at her. It was Takeru wish not to get anyone involved. If he didn't tell them until then, it was to protect them. _"Aika, you!"_ she yelled at her.

But Aika went on telling them the rest of the story. And about the USB. Though it got them confused. As they couldn't see the main reason. Why Takeru was after the Kamizono Group.

 _"What kind of work is he doing?"_ Hiroto asked as he was really worried and confused.

Masaki noted _"It seems like it's related to the USB."_ as he was sitting down.

 _"Oi! You knew about Takeru. What was he planning?"_ Hiroto suddenly asked Hikari. He pinned his eyes on her once again waiting for an answer.

Hikari sighed _"I know you are worried about Takeru and I will make sure to find him. But he had his reason and didn't want you mixed in this game."_

But the answer made Hiroto more pissed _"He is our brother. How can we ignore that. Tell us what you know?"_ he asked again.

But Hikari didn't agree. _"Aika told you more than enough. I cannot add anything to your story. I would suggest not to get involved."_

 _"Hikari just tell them. You know. I am sure you have come across the Kamizono Group. You investigated about them before, didn't you?"_ added Aika making things worse.

Hikari glared at her. _"Aika shut it!"_ she yelled at her younger friend. Today she was pissing her.

 _"You were what?"_ Hiroto asked. But thankfully for the time being a phone call cut the argument. It was a lady hacker on the phone. She had the USB and informed them.

Hikari found the right time to escape. So she wouldn't give any answers. Of course she would follow them at the Hacker's house. She needed to find out what was in that USB. " _You keep the notes and I will place an extra seat for Aika."_ she said and picked up a pink seat that was laying around.

* * *

 ** _Outside Takeru's place..._**

Hikari went down stairs. She was holding the seat on her right hand. She was about to screw it on her bike. But she pause. She didn't want Aika with her. She was really pissed with the young lady.

 _"How could she tell them everything. Takeru would flip."_ she mumbled at herself.

Without even thinking she screwed the seat at Hiroto's bike. When she was finished she noticed what she had done. She let out a laugh. _"Well it serves him right!"_

 _"Hikari, why is the seat on Hiroto-san bike?_ " Aika asked as she appeared outside confused.

Hikari serious tried to explain _"The seat would only fit on his bike."_

 _"No! I am sure it fits yours too!"_ Aika said.

 _"It only fits Hiroto's bike."_ Hiakri said serious. _"And why did you inform them like that. Takeru will be pissed."_

Aika looked at her _"I am worried about Takeru-san. They can help. You have seen their abilities."_

 _"Aika i know they are strong. But we are talking about Kamizono Group. If Takeru hid it form them, he had his reasons."_ Hikari said annoyed and sat on her bike.

After getting the info and the adress from the lady Hacker, both brothers also walked downstairs.

 _"Oi!"_ Hiroto yelled as he noticed the pink seat on his bike.

Masaki was cracking up. He didn't believe he would ever see a pink seat on Hiroto's bike. Hikari and Aika were also enjoying his reactions.

 _"What is this!"_ he complained.

 _"This way, I can ride with you too."_ explained Aika normally.

 _"What?"_ yelled Hiroto.

 _"When did you get this done?"_ Masaki asked as he was laughing loudly.

 _"Just now."_ Aika said trying not to laugh.

 _"Who gave you permission to do this?"_ Hiroto flipped.

 _"Hikari did!"_ Aika answered innocently.

 _"Why would you get permission from her. That's my bike?!"_ Hiroto went on yelling.

 _"It's fine, it's fine! You can sit together."_ Masaki mocked him.

 _"She should've put it on your bike! Or why isn't the seat on your close friends bike_ " Hiroto asked.

 _"Well, only your bike would fit."_ Aika tried to explain.

 _"How unfortunate."_ Masaki couldn't stop the tease. _"I wanted to ride with you, too."_

 _"I can't believe this."_ Hiroto sobbed liked a child.

" _I don't want to ride with you either, but it can't be helped."_ Aika added.

Hikari turned her bike on _"Enough. Let's go!"_

All four visited the hacker. She explained them about the USB. How it was encrypted. That Takeru made a copy. That she had managed to read some of it. Slowly to many information were revealed. They concluded to go at Sannoh district and talk with Cobra, Yamato and the others. Since it involved them too. Their next move would be off all five to show up at Sannoh District.

 _Though the question is, how would Cobra and Yamato welcome the Amamiya brothers. When they were under Mugen they all had a serious fight. What was forgiven and what was forgotten?_

 _ **((Next Chapter: 10th Act))**_


	10. The awful truth

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **~ 10th Act: The awful truth ~**_

* * *

 _ **At Itokan Diner...**_

 _"I see..."_ Noboru said. The lady hacker had just explained him few things about the USB. And it seemed that they already knew each other from before.

 _"I need two thing. The first one is that I want to borrow this place. The second one is that I want you to help out this intellectual gangster."_ notified him the Hacker Lady.

 _"Jeez, stop talking like that!"_ Noboru complained.

 _"Were did you both meet?"_ suddenly Masaki cut them off. He, Hiroto, Aika and Hikari were there as the Lady hacker had suggested. The rest of the Hoodlum Squad, gazed at them oddly. Cobra was only listening for the time being and Yamato wasn't yet there.

The Hacker lady explained _"We met on a site. When he was in Iemura Group, he asked me to take care of all his network related work."_

 _"Iemura?"_ wondered Masaki.

 _"That belongs in the past."_ ensured them Noboru. While the door entrance opened and Yamato was finally there. Hikari, raised her gaze and sighed. She didn't say anything but she had noticed trouble.

 _"It's so dark! At least turn on the lights, ugly._ " Yamato commented as he was walking towards Naomi.

 _"You are so annoying!_ " Naomi added and pointed at the Amamiya brothers.

Only, then did Yamato noticed Hiroto and Masaki half sitting at the tables behind Noboru and the hacker lady. _"What did you guys come here to do?"_ he rose his voice serious. Hiroto glared at him as Yamato strolled over, ready to start a fight. " _Why are the Amamiya Brothers here?"_

Hiroto stood up and came face to face with "angry" Yamato. They both seemed ready to start what they didn't finished in the past. But Cobra wouldn't let it slight. _"Yamato. Leave it."_ he voiced.

 _"It seems that Kuryu is involved."_ Dan added.

 _"Kuryu?"_ pondered Yamato, while he was still glaring at Hiroto.

 _"Yes!_ The data Kuryu wanted to destroy might be in this." explained Chiharu.

 _"If we leave this alone, there may be more casualties."_ Noboru made it clear. They had already come cross how Kuryu groups do their business. They couldn't just ignore it.

 _"We can't just turn a blind eye."_ said Cobra.

Yamato breathed deeply. He really was pissed enough to punch Hiroto's irritating face. But he decided to leave it for now. And he just kicked the wooden table next to them.

 _"Sorry for the intrusion._ " Masaki spoke as he could tell they weren't welcome around the Sannoh district. _"Aika-chan, let's go."_

 _"_ _We'll leave it to you." said Aika and followed Masaki._

 _Masaki, Aika and Hiroto walked towards the main door to leave. Only Hikari didn't follow. She had still few things to check with the others._

 _"Amamiya."_ Cobra uttered with a low tone making all three to pause "We still owe you a favor." Then he took few steps in the middle of the room. _"With this, we're even."_

Masaki turned around and dashed over, where Cobra was standing. He places his hand against his shoulder and assured him _"We weren't going to ask for one anyway. Contact us when it's finished."_

Cobra nodded.

 _"Hikari aren't you coming with us?"_ Aika asked her as she noticed Hikari didn't follow them.

 _"No, Aika. I'll stay behind."_ Hikari told her.

 _"Are sure?"_ Hiroto asked. He rose his eyes and pinned them against Hikari. She confused him lately.

 _"Yes. I'll find you later. "_ responded she.

 _"I suppose they don't know you are a detective?_ " Cobra asked her after they three left. There was one more place to visit. Their parents factory.

Hikari shook her head. _"Only Aika. I need to find Takeru. The rest has nothing to do with them. So, when we do find him. Please keep an eye on Aika."_ she asked Cobra for a favor.

 _"You don't need to ask."_ he ensured her.

* * *

 ** _At their dead parents factory..._**

Meanwhile, the group of three reached the factory. It had been almost 10 years they visit that place. There were too many things that they had forgotten. And that place would remind them everything. Memories, emotions and truths.

 _"This is where we became real brothers."_ murmured Masaki with his hands half pushed against his pockets. They had just entered the ruins of the factory.

Aika was confused _"What do you mean "real brothers"?"_

 _"The only one who isn't related by blood is me._ " Hiroto confessed with a depressed tone in his voice. Then he stepped outside. It was still bothering him that they weren't related by blood.

 _"Hey. What is he talking about?"_ asked Aika curious.

Masaki decided to tell her the truth _"Hiroto is the son of our mother who our father got remarried to. He suddenly became a younger brother that day and had to be taken care of from that point on."_ Masaki went on explaining everything to Aika. As Hiroto was standing few steps away.

 _"Takeru, thinks you as a brother. Related by blood or not."_ Hikari showed up behind him. She had followed them after she finished her talk with Cobra and the others.

Hiroto was looking at the ground, as her fair voice surprised him. With his hands inside his jacket he glanced at her. _"Few hours ago you didn't even know that he had any brothers."_ he said.

 _"True. But the Takeru I came cross with, wouldn't treat you any different."_ Hikari guaranteed him. Why did she ended up comforting him? Even she was confused with her own actions.

 _"Maybe."_ Hiroto said and turned around.

Hikari kicked him lightly at his side _"Cheer up. We have to find your brother first. Then you can act like a cry baby."_

But the chat was cut there as Masaki remembered at that point the connection that his father and Kamizono had. _"It was Kamizono. The one who collected our father's debt."_ he finally recalled.

Hikari sighted. Now they would surely connect the dots and find out the truth.

 _"Hold on. If that's the case, the newspaper articles in Takeru's room..."_ figured out Hiroto.

 _"Because of that, our father was murdered."_ added Masaki " Takeru investigated Kamizono's intentions and sneaked into the group to find evidence. Probably for revenge."

The brothers looked at each other and then at Hikari.

 _"Nuh! Tell us!"_ Masaki asked her serious than ever.

Hikari sighed. She hated to involve them. But they had already figured out what had happened. _"Takeru. Takeru, was trying to take his revenge this year. And he was looking for evidence."_ Hikari blurt out.

 _"Then why didn't you tell us."_ Hiroto yelled at her.

Hikari lean against the broken wall behind her. _"It wasn't my story to tell."_ she clarified.

Hiroto walked up to her and slashed his palm against the wall next to her. _"I don't get it. The way you think. Our brother is missing. And you keep hiding things."_ he uttered.

 _"That's why I am helping to find him. But to share his story, it's not my job. If Takeru want to tell you everything. You should ask him."_ Hikari responded loudly. She stared at Hiroto.

Hiroto bit his lips. Hikari could piss him easily. Her views were different of his. He could say, she was thinking a bit like Takeru. "You..."

Though their argument was cut, when Aika received a call. They had found finally Takeru. They returned at Itokan Diner. They got all the information. The Amamiya brothers as well as Hikari asked Cobra and the rest to keep Aika with them. Aika wanted to follow but they wouldn't let her. It was too dangerous. Honestly, Masaki and Hiroto wanted to go alone, with out Hikari. But they couldn't stop her. Only the thought that she could finally find the real killer was enough for her to walk through hell.

 ** _((Next Chapter: 11th Act))_**


	11. Finding Takeru

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! It took me a while to update this fanfiction, since I am busy with work lately. But I will keep updating it until its complete. ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **~ 11th Act: Finding Takeru~**_

* * *

 _ **At Itokan Diner...**_

 _"What about Aniki?"_ Masaki asked.

The group of four ended back in Itokan Diner. It seems that the lady hacker had spotted Takeru. After receiving a phone call, it took them few minutes to drive back at Sannoh district.

 _"Are you able to listen?"_ Masaki added. The clip had got his attention. As Takeru was spotted in _'Little Asia Area_ '. Slowly things were about to get serious. Takeru was on the move. He had finally revealed to the Kamizono Leader that he had the USB. His final plans were in motion, he could finally be as close as possible to the killer of his parents. (Though Takeru had never forgotten the promise he had given to Hikari. He took a few minutes and wrote a detailed letter about her brothers death. He hoped after settling his own revenge. He would tell Hikari everything. But in case something went wrong he kept the letter in his right pocket.)

 _"We can't hear everything."_ said the lady hacker. That was finally able to spot the exact area that Takeru crossed at the moment.

 _"He is in Little Asia District!"_ Testu said.

 _"Why is aniki there?"_ Hiroto was puzzled as he crossed his arms and watched at the screen standing between Aika and Hikari.

The lady hacker could tell them few more details " _It seems he's going to make a trade with someone in the Kamizono Group. I'm not too sure of the exact location."_

Noboru added _"I got it, but there's not much information. There are more people than in Iemura Group, and members of Kamizono Group carry guns. Wait..."_

Everyone's face look more serious than before, since this time the Kamizono Group involved guns. And even if the Amamiya brothers were strong. If they had to face real guns it sounded impossible to fight with bare hands. It Seemed that Takeru had the same thought. That's how he ended buying an gun.

Noboru gazed at Masaki as they were looking at the footage of Takeru. _"What do you think he was buying?_ " he asked.

 _"We have to hurry and find him!"_ Aika noted worried as she stepped away ready to leave. Though Hikari grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She would never include Aika in such a serious fight. Aika was important to Hikari. She once lost one sibling she would never allow to lose another one.

The same time Masaki with a loud tone yelled _"Don't!"_ He was nothing like his sweet flirty self, now that the situation was severe. _"Aika-chan, you wait here."_ he suggested.

But Aika cared a lot about Takeru. He helped her when times were really hard for her. _"Why?_ "

 _"Aika you better stay here!"_ Hikari agreed with Masaki. _"It's dangerous."_

 _"Leave it to us!"_ Masaki told her.

 _"But.. I.."_ mumbled Aika upset.

Hiroto interrupted _"You stay here and watch the data that your father left behind."_ Then he walked outside. Their time was limited they had to reach Takeru as soon as possible.

Masaki grabbed her softly from her arms and ensured her " _We will bring Aniki back!"_ It sounded like a promise. A promise that would make Aika agree. Before Masaki left he told Cobra to keep an eye on her. Cobra just signed him to leave. Masaki didn't had to ask. The leader of the Hoodlum Squad would do that with out even being asked.

Yamato yelled at Masaki (as he was stepping out) _"Is that how you ask someone for a favor?"_ He still was pissed with him, since they fight they had back then as Mugen.

Hikari rolled her eyes finding Yamato reaction a bit silly. _"Aika stay here. Honestly its dangerous!"_ Hikari demanded one last time as she followed the brothers.

Outside Itokan Diner Masaki and Hiroto had already sat on their bikes. They pinned their eyes on Hikari as she by passed them and sat on her bike.

" _Where are you going?"_ Masaki wanted to know. He knew that she was following them. But things were about to get real messy. Although he knew that she had some relationship with the police and that she needed to meet with Takeru. It still was dangerous.

Hikari tilted her head. _"Where Takeru is..."_ she said. She grabbed her helmet and was about to wear it.

Hiroto glared at her _"You are staying here!"_ He turned his engine on and gave a last gaze at Hikari demanding that she should stay behind.

 _"I need to meet with Takeru. Staying here isn't an option."_ she made it clear and drove off. Masaki followed. Deep down he knew it wouldn't stop Hikari. Hiroto sighed and drove with them.

* * *

 _ **Moments later at the Little Asia Area...**_

The place was crowded. The group of three parked their bikes and started searching for Takeru. They suddenly managed to spot him inside the busy road in Little Asia All three run after him. But when Takeru noticed them he dashed off, leaving them behind. He made it clear once that these was his revenge and he didn't want his younger brothers involved with it. He even said it many times to Hikari.

 _"We lost him"_ said Masaki as they reached in alley after a long run.

 _"Damn!"_ Hiroto cussed as he through an empty kick in the air angry.

Hikari was out of breath " _Takeru didn't want you two mixed with this 'revenge'. There is no way he would stay behind and wait for us."_

Hiroto walked up to her pissed " _If you had told us earlier we would have found Aniki. We have every right to be with him. This revenge is as much ours as its his."_

 _"You don't get it. It's not about the revenge. How could Takeru want to see anything happen to his brothers. You are the most important part of his life. It's not that the revenge is his. It's that he wants to protect you both with his own way."_ Hikari explained gazing back at Hiroto serious. While Masaki was talking with Aika at the phone. Those two went on arguing.

Hiroto stepped closer, what Hikari told him was true. But they couldn't just avoid and let their older brother get hurt. _"What ever Takeru thinks, doesn't mean it applies to us. He is our brother. He raised us, he was always there for us. How can we just turn our backs. Also this revenge is ours too. But it has nothing to do with you."_ he voiced.

Hikari paused. She thought it over, that Hiroto was right. Her tone soften _"Maybe... Yes, me being here has nothing to do with your revenge. But it has to do with mine. Takeru is the only one who knows, who killed my brother. Plus I am worried about Takeru too. Kamizono Group is nasty. Takeru alone doesn't have many possibilities to return safe. I cannot stay behind either."_ The young detective ended up agreeing with Takeru's younger brothers. She could understand Takeru's wishes. But she come to a point that she didn't want to see anyone else getting hurt. Although she kept herself out of any kind of troubles this days. And she promised herself she would only involved herself only in her brothers case. This time she wouldn't stay down.

 _"I know were aniki is. Aika called."_ Masaki cut them off, afte he finished the phone call. It seemed that the lady hacker and Noboru had hacked into the USB. They found out how deep the Kuryu Group was involved in all kinds of illegal donations, account books and illegal moves that had to do with politicians and police officers. The Casino project was also part of it.

Hiroto stopped and gazed at his brother _"Aniki. Okay let's go then."_ he said as he tapped Hikari's shoulder. Mostly telling her to follow them. He knew it was dangerous. Though he could now tell how Hikari was connected with Takeru. The only thing that Hiroto still didn't know was, her connection with the police.

The group of three drove once again with their bikes at 9th floor of Elique. There Takeru was meeting Kamizono. And the true fight was about to start.

 ** _((Next Chapter: 12th Act))_**


	12. TAKERU

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **~ 12th Act: TAKERU~**_

* * *

 _ **At the**_ ** _Elique..._**

 _'Dark and lonely have been the days lately. I am working overtime with Kamizono Group trying to find the right moment to get close to their leader. Maybe I could reach and kill him for a way. Maybe... But that's not what i want. I want to look at him in his face. I want him to tell him why he killed my parents. And then I will take his life. I know, its only an illusion. But after I found out how they run their business. I cannot step down. Tonight I am going to meet him what ever the consensuses. What worries me is Masaki and Hiroto. They spotted me earlier. I hope they want to show up this time. This is my fight...'_ Takeru was thinking as he standing beneath the tall statue. The time was finally there were he could take his revenge.

 _Outside the Elique, Masaki, Hiroto and Hikari had arrived. The night was growing old, and the sky was filled with clouds. Thunders and lightning was visible in the background but it wasn't raining yet._

 _"Is this the place?"_ Hiroto asked. The group of three parked their bikes and walked inside. They by passed the white car. (That belonged to Kamizono Leader.) _"I think its this one."_ Hikari answered.

Seconds later they had finally reached ground floor. The Amamiya brother were walking in frond and Hikari behind them. They were suddenly stopped by Kamizono men. As the group of 3 was informed they carried guns. As the guns were pointed at them, Masaki asked twice _"Where is Aniki?"_ Since they didn't get any answer they attacked at the men that were dressed in white. It took only few accurate moves and the men were unarmed and facing the floor. Hikari stood behind and watched. She didn't even manage to raise her arm. Masaki and Hiroto were faster than before and deadlier. After all it had to do with their brother. She didn't expect anything less.

Meanwhile Takeru met with Kamizono. The leader was there with his men only for the USB. Takeru showed him the USB and he demented to know about his parents. The group of three run up the floors of Elique until they found Takeru. Hiroto first, then Masaki tried to reach the place where he was standing. But Takeru told them to stand back. Masaki grabbed Hiroto trying to keep him back. While Hikari was still standing behind them. She honestly didn't know what Takeru had in mind.

 _"Kamizono Tatsuomi. Ten years ago,you weren't ruthless and I am thankful for that."_ Takeru said in a threading voice.

Kamizono gazed at him _"Ten years ago?_ " he was confused. He was there about the USB and now the man in black standing in front of him didn't make any sense.

 _"You don't remember, do you?"_ Takeru asked him. His eyes glared at him, as he was ready to attack. His sibling few feet away worrying about Takeru. _"For you... They were just two people out of dozens. But those two people..."_ he said gazing at Masaki and Hiroto " _..were our beloved family... They were our parents."_

" _Did you join the group just to get revenge? I admire your bravery and perseverance."_ Kamizono mocked him.

 _"Why did you kill them?!"_ Takeru asked and through the USB at Kamizono with the one hand as the other had already taken out his gun and shoot at him. The bullet aimed at Kamizono heart. And he would be dead in nanoseconds. But Kamizono was cruel and didn't mind to pull on of his man as a shield. Soon the room was filled with bullets as both sides fired. Takeru got hit on his leg. The group of three run towards him. But Takeru didn't let them to get any closer and he shield them behind an ruin wall as the shots went on.

The Kamizono group went on searching for the USB and after they found it Kamizono made sure it was the right USB. Meanwhile the group of three had finally met with Takeru. But his brothers were pissed with him.

 _"You guys... Masaki. Hiroto. Hikari"_ Takeru concerned faced them.

 _"Don't you mess with me?!_ " Hiroto fired up and grabbed his brother from the leather Jacket and pulled him close _"Why did you keep quiet about this?"_ Hiroto was really plastered about Takeru not involving them in this serious matter.

 _"Are we a hindrance to you?"_

Takeru tried to explain _"No that's not it!"_

 _"I thought you said we should use our fist. Was it a lie?_ " Masaki puzzled moved closer to Takeru waiting for an answer. Takeru always taught them to use their fist if needed and only. And only their fist. And now he was there holding a gun and trying to take his revenge. He was doing exactly the opposite of how he raised them.

 _"The one who murdered our parents is Kamizono. It wasn't a suicide. It's just that there was no evidence."_ Takeru started to fill them in. He was a bit surprised that Hikari didn't tell them all the facts. He gazed at the pale girl that was also standing there worried. " _After I joined the group, I was certain."_ he added.

 _"Still you should fill us in.."_ Masaki said serious.

 _"This was something I had to do on my own."_ Takeru told them with a sweeter tone.

" _You knew about all this and you didn't tell us?_ " Hiroto glared at Hikari suddenly.

 _"I told you once. This is what Takeru wanted to do and not include you. And I already said enough to you both."_ she made it clear.

 _"Hiroto. Masaki. I was the one demanding that Hikari wouldn't involve you."_ Takeru noted.

Kamizono got finally what he wanted and was leaving with his men. Some stayed behind and kept firing at were the group of four was standing. It started raining already the light rain soon became a storm.

 _"Hiroto stay with Aniki"_ Masaki suddenly yelled as he noticed Kamizono running off. Hikari followed him. Hiroto and Takeru stayed behind. Takeru firing back. And Hiroto nailed trying to process what had happened.

Hikari and Masaki, rushed after the Leader. But they were to late. Kamizono was already inside his white jeep and caused a big explosion. Fire and rain filled outside the Elique ** _._** Neither Masaki or Hikari were injured. Kamizono had fled. They run immediately back to Takeru and Hiroto.

But there place had changed. The female statue was broken. They run faster towards Takeru and Masaki. Takeru was bleeding and filled with bullets. As Hiroto was holding him in his arms. He kept grabbing on his jacket not believing that he was about to lose his brother.

 _"Aniki.. Aniki..."_ Hiroto kept calling him as he was howling loudly. Trying to keep Takeru awake. They both were all wet from the heavy rain. But they didn't care.

 _"Hiroto. Masaki. Gomen..( Sorry) In the end, I got you guys involved. I just wanted to protect the most important things to me. And you too Hikari.."_ murmured Takeru as he was losing his senses.

 _"What are you talking about? Ever since then, you've been protecting us."_ Hiroto kept grabbing against Takeru leather jacket as he was crying. _"Because you were there, we were able to continue living."_

Takeru gazed them one finally time _"Just remember one thing. Regardless of what others say, the three of us are real brothers."_ He rose his fist so he will meet with Hiroto's fist and Masaki's. But their fist never met.

 ** _Takeru was dead._**

 _"Aniki.. We finally met!"_ Hiroto mumbled and crying loudly as he kept Takeru closer inside his hug. Masaki and Hikari who were knelt next by lost their words. How could Takeru die. Masaki couldn't say anything he just let out high screams that filled the area. Hikari remained knelt. Takeru's death reminded her of her brother. It was like she was losing a brother again. She didn't say anything but she was in shook and devastated.

After long time of crying and howling, Hiroto placed Takeru against the broken statue. The group of three kept gazing at the lifeless body of Takeru and they couldn't believe it. The silence was broken by Aika. She took a taxi and arrived. Although they told her not to. But she couldn't just remain hidden. But she never expected to find Takeru dead. She got closer crying louder than anyone.

 _"Takeru-san... Takeru-san... You said you would bring him back..."_ she yelled at them as she was trying to weak up Takeru. To make her stop Hiroto grabbed her into a hug and hold her there. Act that Takeru would do also. _"Think of me as a wall."_

Masaki concluded how much he hated raining days.

 _"Hikari Aika, take care of Aniki until we are back._ " Masaki voiced. This time he wouldn't stand down. The only brother that would take some effort to piss him. He wanted Kamizono pay for what he have done to his brother. He gave a light gaze at Hiroto. And Hiroto followed. He had the exact wish as his brother.

Hikari woke from the painful mist that he was dwelling. She cut their way and stopped them. _"where are you going? Masaki let me handle Kamizono. Don't go after him."_ she said serious.

Masaki pushed her back. _"This has nothing to do with you. Please take care of Aniki."_

Hiroto by passed her and followed Masaki. He was a bit confused. _How could Hikari take care of Kamizono?_ But that thought would bother him less, now they had a revenge to take care.

Hikari couldn't let anything bad to happen at them. Indeed her feet weren't following her. And she was about to collapsed. Since Takeru death was really a big hit for her. But she had work to do. and protect the people that were important for Takeru. He grabbed her phone and called Suzuki. " _Suzuki-san. I am at Elique. Takeru-san got killed. And Kamizono was behind it..."_ she went on and explained what had happened.

Suzuki gathered his team and reached the Elique after Hikari was already gone. Aika was only left behind. She and Suzuki took care about Takeru. While Hikari followed the brothers. She drove at Kamizono mansion. But things were already messy there. All men were facing the ground. And Kamizono was no where to be seen.

 _"Watanabe-san. There was a big explosion few miles away from where you are located. Maybe its Kamizono work."_ Suzuki called her when he was informed about the explosion.

Hikari climbed on her bike and drove off. He found the highway where the explosion took place. Few feet away, were Masaki and Hiroto. Kamizono was laying on the ground. The brother looked a mess. Hikari parked her bike next to them. He grabbed Masaki and pulled him over _"what did you do?"_ she asked really worried.

Hiroto pulled her back "He is alive.." he only added.

Hikari gave him a fast glance and knelt close to Kamizono checking his heart beat. _"Thankfully he is alive."_ she said as she could breathe finally. She glances again at Kamizono noticing he was able to move. Now was the hard part coming. She had to arrest Kamizono. She stood up and rolled him over. Her eyes pinned on him. Trying not to think the reaction the brothers would have.

 _"Kamizono-san... you are arrested... anything you will say... can and will be used against you..." s_ he started saying her words and put the hand cuffs on him. Next she pulled the mobile and called Suzuki-san to come arrest Kamizono.

Masaki didn't say anything. He some how knew Hikari was involved with the police since the day she helped him find his bike. At least now he knew it clearly she was a police officer. Of course what kind of badge she had or what was her position, he had no clue. And honestly at the moment he didn't care about that.

On the other hand Hiroto was pissed once again. Hikari was nothing like he thought of. The ' _sakura helmet girl_ ' seemed now really far away from his reach. And maybe it didn't really mattered that she was part of the police. But it matter more that she kept it secret. He didn't sit back like Masaki. He grabbed Hikari and pulled her over. _"Who are you?"_ he asked as he glared at her.

Hikari pulled off. She sighed and looked back at Hiroto. She never revealed that she was involved with the police. Even after getting a bit closer with them. Although she didn't admit it back then. But she was really scared to tell Hiroto that she was a detective. _"Okay!"_ she spoke and pulled her badge and showed it at him.

Hiroto rose his gaze and read the badge. He blinked once and looked at it again. " _Tokyo Metropolitan Police? A Dedective?" h_ e asked serious. Hiroto's words got even Masaki attention. _"All this time you were a detective and you just forgot to tell us?"_

Hikari sighted again _"I didn't forget to tell you. I just hid it. It had nothing to do with you!"_ Hikari wasn't sure why the truth sounded so awful. And how could she be so cruel. Maybe she was still hurting about Takeru's death and she had no idea how to make the pain go away. Neither for her or the brothers. And what made her more confused was that she was carrying about all those people. And she never found what happened to her brother.

Hiroto walked closer and pause next to Hikari _"You are surly not what i thought you were. Never show around our parts."_ he voiced up.

 _"Takeru?"_ said Hikari. How could she not be in his funeral.

 _"Keep away from Aniki too"_ Hiroto told her and walked over and sat on his bike waving at Masaki to follow. Masaki didn't say anything. He followed Hiroto. Leaving Hikari behind.

 ** _((Next Chapter: 13th Act))_**


	13. We meet again

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _ **~ 13th Act: We meet again~**_

* * *

The next days passed really slow. It was like time wouldn't move it was there to remind to everyone that Takeru was dead. Hikari spend all the time trying to make sure that Kamizono would be held in prison. She was fighting with Saigo all the way. Saigo was trying to bail out Kamizono. But the law wasn't helping either. In the end Hikari had to step back. Because it would only bring more troubles to Takeru. _'How could even Saigo think to call responsible Takeru.'_ It was the only way not to tarnish his name. Saigo was a tough deal. He bailed out Kamizono out. Kuryu Group wanted him back. Kamizono didn't make it though. He was found dead few days after. His death became a cold case. Although Hikari could tell that Kuryu Group was behind it. But there was no proof to start the investigation. Like always.

As for the Masaki and Hiroto, with Aika's help they held Takeru's funeral. It was a simple and lonely ceremony. They brothers didn't call anyone. They just took their time to mourn for their elder brother. Hikari's present was missing. Indeed Hiroto over reacted that day (when Hikari revealed she was a detective). But he never thought that he could end up never see the 'Sakura helmet girl' ever again. Masaki wasn't any different. Hikari became a habit lately. She was always there. And now at the most impotant day that they were saying good by at Takeru she wasn't there.

On the other hand, Aika managed and talked with her. They made one last time at Takeru place. Hikari could finally make sure that her friend would move on. She gave Aika some money. Also told what ever she needed she should call Hikari. Aika ensured her she would go back studying law. And she would not abandon her dreams. She would get all the help she could from Hikari until she could stand at her feet to fight the wrong doings of the Kuryu group. She also nodded that Hikari should go visit Takeru's grave. After all the neither Masaki or Hiroto were really annoyed with her. They were just hurting for losing one more family member. Though Hikari knew that already. She didn't show up not because she was told too. But because she was trying to keep Kamizono in prison. But now that Kamizono was death. And Hikari was on a leave. She could go and visit Takeru.

 _ **At graveyard...**_

After Takeru had died, Hiroto as well as Masaki visited Takeru's grave every day. They would that for 49 days. They missed their brother. And deep down they hopped they would see a familiar face. And their hopes were answered on the 19th day. A young slender figure appeared from afar. She was wearing a black dress until the knees short. Black heels and the hair were pulled up. The lady was wearing sun glasses. She seemed a stranger, until she walked closer. She never rose her eyes to look at Masaki or Hiroto. She only went straight to Takeru's grave. She placed some red roses she was holding on the grave.

 _"Takeru-san. I am late. I know I should be here to say you the last goodbye. But I thought I would manage to keep Kamizono in jailed. But I failed!"_ Hikari murmured with a soft sad tone. As she kept looking at the tomb stone.

Hiroto lean against the nearest tree. He wait until Hikari finished her talk with Takeru. _"Aha! Aha! That's why I told to the detective not to interfere with Takeru any longer."_ Hiroto spoke as he was gazing at the sky threw his sunglasses.

Hikari strolled towards Hiroto and faced him _"Are you serious? Did you think you only cared about Takeru? How could I let Kamizono with out any fight."_

 _"I wasn't even talking to you!"_ Hiroto told her emotionless. Masaki gazed at his brother and then at Hikari confused.

Hikari stepped back. She remembered Hiroto's voice clearly telling her to keep away from their Aniki. But deeply she was hopping it was only because he was angry with her and it wouldn't last long. But why did she even cared. _"I know. Why would you want after all to talk to a detective."_ Hikari responded.

Hiroto lowered his head and faced her _"Exactly. A laying detective. Why would I even want that?"_

 _"Saigo bailed Kamizono out. A few days later we found him dead. The case remained unsolved. Meaning its a cold case again."_ Hikari informed them suddenly.

 _"Kuryu Group?"_ asked Masaki. By then he could tell that behind all the mess and the threats was the Kuryu Group.

Hikari nodded _"They are involved with everything."_

 _"Still we didn't ask you!"_ Hiroto meanly told her.

 _"I know. Its the last time. I don't thing i will ever bother you again."_ Hikari answered with broken heart. She tuned around gave a farewell to Masaki and walked away.

Hiroto decided to ignore her. Masaki couldn't watch his 'baka' brother any longer. He could be annoying stubborn. He hit Hiroto head telling him to follow Hikari. "Are you going to lose one more person from your life."

Hiroto gazed at him. He blinked few times and took of his glasses. Maybe he was about to lose the 'sakura helmet girl' for ever. And the issue was he didn't want to. In the end he really didn't care if she was a detective or a bike member, or what ever. Hikari was just Hikari. And he needed her in his life. He run off chasing after her. "Hikari wait!" he called her few times. But she choose to ignore him.

Few steps later, Hiroto managed to grab her hand and turn her around. "I said wait!" he said again as he was patting fast. _"Just wait!"_

 _"What?!"_ she said loudly freeing her arm from his grip. _"Didn't you say to keep away. What now?"_

 _"You are really..."_ Hiroto took one deep breath _"The most annoying person I know. I didn't mean it that way. .."_

Hikari glared at him. He was confusing her. She thought they were close enough, after spending time together. The last thing she waited was Hiroto to be so cruel. And now he was again confusing her. "I am not your puppet. To accept me when ever you feel like and to ignore me when ever you are mad at me."

Hiroto cracked a smile. She surely could get his attention every time. _"You? A puppet? You are far from a puppet?"_ he mocked her.

 _"Honestly. How could you? I should have told you I was working with the police. But it never..."_ Hikari tried to explain her thought. And give her a piece of her mind. But Hiroto didn't want to hear anything more. He pulled her close into a hug and lean closer kissing her. Hikari taken by surprise slapped him once. Hiroto rubbed his cheek and smiled, leaning close and kissing her again. Only this time Hikari remain there kissing him back. They remain like that for some time.

It was Hiroto the one who broke the kiss. He searched his pocked and found a letter from Takeru and gave it to Hikari "This is from Takeru. I think he wanted you to have it."

" _When did you find it? How?"_ Hikari serious looked at the later.

 _"Aniki always kept his promises. If he would tell you how you brother died he would find a way."_ Hiroto ensured her.

 _"I know that Takeru was always keeping his word."_ Hikari said as she read the letter while hugged by Hiroto.

* * *

This story ends here. What I can tell you, is that Hikari moved in with Hiroto and Masaki. She actually was dating Hiroto but both kept denying that. The letter that Takeru wrote gave her more information about her brothers death. And it involved the Kuryu Group. I could tell you that things became better, with peace and quit. But I would lie. The serious matters started soon. Kuryu Group would never rest. Neither SWORD or the Amamiya brothers. Things would get dangerous. But that is another tale. I am planing for a new chapter, when the movies are available.

Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoy it. And if you like you can leave a review. Bad or Good, everything is accepted.

 _ **(( THE END))**_


End file.
